


Only Exception

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Love of Music [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That song never failed to make Jade think of Tori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Exception

It should have been just another day at Hollywood Arts. It started off normal enough. Tori came to school a little late because of Trina. She hung out with her friends, Jade included, and attended class after class. By the time lunch came around Cat stopped by Tori's locker, looking for the singer in question. Tori had just arrived and the crazy-excited redhead rushed over to her. Tori halted in her path, afraid Cat wouldn't stop in time, but she did. She had a strange look in her eyes Tori hadn't seen before. She wanted to call it a sneaky knowing expression but she never pinned Cat for having a hidden agenda so she just smiled and waved. She had enough things on her mind than a possibly more than normally crazy idea Cat had planned.

"Hey Cat. What's got you zipping around? You didn't get into more bibble did you?" Tori greeted, leaning in to whisper the last part. She really had to lay off those things. Cat shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that Andre is looking for you. He wanted to ask you something so I told him I'd find you," she informed her, hopping up and down on the spot. She had a big smile on her face. Tori raised a questioning brow but nodded.

"Uh, ok, I'll probably see him right now when we go to lunch-" she replied, but Cat shook her head.

"No?" Tori asked, moving to open her locker. This time Cat nodded.

"Where is he then?" Tori wondered.

"He said he would be in the recording studio during lunch, waiting for you to meet him there. He has a song he wants you to hear," she answered. Tori could have sworn she heard Cat answer with a hint at something else but she ignored it. She finished exchanging what she needed and shut her locker, turning to the ball of energy that was her friend.

"So, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she inquired. Cat only shrugged, her palms held up.

"Ok then, I guess I can stop by there and see what he needs before getting something to eat," she agreed, making Cat cheer for some reason. The energetic redhead bid her farewell and took off. Tori watched her go in even more confusion but shrugged and began her journey to see what Andre wanted. She was just turning the corner into the hall that led to the recording studio when she heard an angry groan and a smack. She froze where she was.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me you know," Andre's voice echoed down the hall.

"Yes I did Harris, now keep your voice down!" a sharp tongued voice bit back. Jade. Tori's interest in what was going on piqued. She shuffled forward slightly so that she stood close but not too close to the entrance into the recording studio. She felt slightly bad for what she was doing, but any time Jade was involved, her level of interest spiked to dangerous levels. Not even the threat of a very angry Jade finding out could put her off. Ok, maybe sometimes, but right now wasn't the time.

"I'm trying to be a good friend, Jade. I'm trying to help you," Andre told her honestly.

"Being a good friend doesn't include prying into my life and it certainly doesn't include playing matchmaker!" she retorted. Tori frowned. She thought Andre would have never tried to set Jade up with anyone after what she had dragged him into last time. Being threatened with a roll of toilet paper was questionable but not at all impossible; especially if Jade was the one doing the threatening. It all seemed like a lot of work just for Beck and Jade to get back together then break up again. She shook her head.

"No, just listen for a sec. I know you don't want to admit it but-" he tried to say but Jade cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it! I don't want to hear it!" she snapped, enraged now. Tori began to wonder just what Andre was trying to tell Jade. It must be something serious if it riled her up this bad.

"But, you know it too and I know it makes you happy. Why can't you accept  **one** good thing in your life?" he questioned. Silence fell for a few seconds before he got an answer.

"Because the last time I allowed something like that to happen I was crushed," she replied, her voice strangely vulnerable. Tori's heart ached at the sound. Things were going far enough so she backed up and then walked into the room, making her appearance. Andre looked over at her, his face sympathetic but slightly irritated. Jade's eyes flew to her too, rage and hurt clear as day. She grabbed her bag off the chair and headed for the door. Tori rushed to get out of the way but Jade already removed her with a push that was just enough to get her to move but not enough to make her fall. Andre watched, his eyebrows creasing slightly, and he sighed.

"Um, Cat told me to find you here," Tori muttered uncertainly. Her hands fell into their usual fidgeting motions when she was nervous.

"Did you hear anything? 'Cause if you did, don't mention it to Jade. She'll kill you," he told her certainly.

"Thanks for the heads up but I came in around the time Jade muttered something. I couldn't hear what she said though. What's going on anyway?" she asked, setting her own bag on the chair Jade's had occupied.

"Nothin', just Jade throwing a tantrum. Um, I'm really not in the mood to start this now so do you think you could come back after school?" Andre responded. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, sure," she told him.

"Cool, now let's go grab something to eat before everything good is gone," he said with a smile. They left together to join their friends out at The Asphalt Café. When they showed up at the table they usually sat at, Cat was bright eyed and expectant. Of what, Tori didn't know, but the redhead seemed to deflate when she looked at Andre and he shook his head subtly. Robbie was oblivious to the weird events unfolding and Beck seemed to be stuck in a trance-like state of shock for some reason. Jade was nowhere to be seen. Tori spent the rest of the day in deep thought, almost neglecting to listen to the lesson going on around her in every class.

She was desperate to understand what Andre had meant when he said something was good for Jade. When was he ever pushy with the goth for her own good? And why was Jade taking it all so hard? She had never heard her sound so raw, like she was going to break. Her anger concerning the subject was fierce. Tori ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, finally putting the whole thing away until after school when she would try and ask Andre again. The bell for her last class rang and Tori practically raced out of the room and back to the recording studio. She was hell bent on barging in and demanding what was going on when a voice flowed fluidly through the air. She recognized it immediately, as well as the lyrics, and was confused all over again.

 _When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_   
_And that was the day that I promised_   
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_   
_But darling…_

_You are the only exception_

Tori's fast paced walk slowed until she stopped to hear the beautiful voice. She had never known such a sharp, cutting voice could sound so soothing. It was almost fluid in nature. It was then she came to the decision that she couldn't very well blame Andre for hearing such a voice and falling in love with it more than the person it was associated with. She wouldn't have blamed Andre if he did actually love the person associated with the voice too. To Tori, that was completely understandable because she was, and still, going through the same thing. Possibly on a whole other scale than Andre. It was a scary thought but she made peace with it a long time ago. Her attention went back to the song.

_Well maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_   
_That love never lasts_   
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_   
_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable_   
_Distance_   
_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_   
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_   
_Well…_

_You are the only exception_

Tori took a few steps more, hypnotized by the melody. The chorus came around again and all she could think about was who this song was sung for. There must be someone that was causing that voice to sound so sincere and heartfelt. There just had to. Tori was suddenly struck with the need to find out no matter the price. She carefully entered the room quietly and slowed to a complete stop just as the last of the song rolled off the lips of Jade West. Her eyes were closed and the headphones were on. She truly looked at peace; maybe even happy.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_   
_But I can't let go of what's part of me here_   
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_   
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_   
_Whoa..._

_You are the only exception_   
_You are the only exception_

Tori took a step closer, intent on confronting her, but she stopped again when Jade opened her eyes, the soulful blue-green pinning her to the spot. Tori was ready for the rage and yelling but Jade only sung the last line, looking straight into Tori's eyes. She had never seen such emotions in Jade's eyes let alone having those same emotions aimed right at her. It was almost like they were meant for her.

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

Jade reached out to fiddle with the recording device before she pulled off the headphones. She sighed heavily with her eyes closed for a few seconds then she stood and crossed her arms. Her eyes opened and the softness from earlier was gone. In its place was the hard glare Tori always knew Jade for. The moment was broken. Now it was time to face her wrath.

"What are you doing here, Vega?" Jade spat, her famous scowl returning as well. Tori briefly wanted, no, needed to see that other side of Jade again, but she had pushed it away. She moved forward so that she stood with the recording equipment separating them. Jade waited impatiently, tapping her booted foot.

"That was beautiful. Paramore, right?" Tori finally spoke up softly. She was starting to stupidly feel shy. She ducked her head after asking and looked away. Surprisingly, Jade's scowl lessened a little, the corner of her lips quirking up slightly.

"Yeah," she replied, the edge in her voice was toned down unexpectedly.

"Why that song?" Tori inquired curiously, mentally kicking herself for prying. Jade's eyebrows furrowed angrily before smoothing out just as quickly. She looked almost distressed for a second and then she was back to neutral. She waved her hand like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's sorta important to me, that's all. So, what are you doing here?" she asked the other girl. Tori scrambled for words and finally spat them out truthfully.

"Andre told me to meet him here," she replied. Jade groaned and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm going to painfully torture that boy," she grumbled, her eyes narrowing. Tori hastily stepped forward, ready to talk Jade out of it, but she held up a hand to silence her before she could even begin.

"I hold the right to hurt him for what he's been insinuating," she stated. Tori's expression changed to confusion.

"Is he right though?" she asked before she could stop herself. Sometimes her thoughts spoke aloud without her permission. Jade groaned and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Damn, I shouldn't have said anything," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Jade," Tori spoke quietly, hesitantly. The tone made Jade look up at her, catching her attention.

"Um, well, I know you hate when people pry but, um, why are you singing a cover? And if Andre was in here earlier, didn't you tell him you had the room?" she wondered. Jade shook her head at Tori. She was being so dense.

"Tori, don't you get it? Andre knew I was in here," she told the confused girl. Tori's eyebrows creased.

"So, he wanted me to walk in, on, you…" she realized, her sentence slowing until it died. Jade stared at her for a whole minute. Right when Tori was beginning to understand what was going on, Jade tore her gaze away and began gathering her things. Once she had everything, she strode towards the door. In that moment Tori had decided. She  **had** to know what was going on, even if Jade turned violent. She stepped in front of the now frustrated goth, almost making her crash. She stopped abruptly and grabbed Tori by the front of her shirt in a death grip.

"I'll throw you out of the way if I have to," she threatened. Tori licked her lips nervously before replying.

"Jade, what's gotten into Cat, and Andre, and you for that matter? I mean, even Beck seems out of it," she spoke hesitantly. Her voice shook slightly but she forced out the question. Jade froze, still holding Tori in place. She held Tori's gaze in her own and then looked away.

"Cat and Andre teamed up to play matchmaker for me. I didn't want them to but they did it anyway. Beck just can't believe who they were trying to set me up with. He couldn't accept that I…just forget about it. You've got your answer," Jade replied. She moved to let her go but Tori held the clenched, pale fist, in her own tanned one. Jade glanced down at her touch and then back up.

"Cat and Andre…but Andre knows I…that means…" Tori said, stumbling over the sudden realization finally clicking into place.

"They were trying to make me walk in on you. They wanted me to hear the song," Tori stated, strangely calm but with a slowly approaching happiness. Jade nodded.

"I told Cat that I…well, she told Andre. I guess they thought it was a good idea to mess with someone's feelings. I never wanted to have anyone know but Cat's my best friend. She should have kept my secret but she told Andre. Why?" Jade said, her voice starting off fragile but building into one tinged with anger. Tori felt Jade's fist tighten and her own hand squeezed hers in an attempt to comfort her.

"She told him because I told both of them how I felt. I was hoping Cat could help me and Andre is my best friend so I tell him everything," Tori admitted. Jade looked up from their hands with surprise.

"You…are you saying you like me?" she asked quietly. Tori blushed lightly but nodded.

"Yeah, um, do you like me?" she responded, feeling more than vulnerable for asking. Jade smirked at the tone.

"No," she answered bluntly. Tori nodded quickly, feeling rejected but understanding. After all, everything so far could have been a coincidence. Jade let her wallow for a little bit, her way of getting back at Tori for the way she made her feel. When she felt she had enough she shook her head and chuckled at Tori's discomfort. The singer let Jade's hand go, her arm falling to her side, but Jade didn't release her. Instead, she pulled her closer so that they were nose to nose. Tori's eyes widened and her breath caught at the abrupt proximity change.

"I don't  **like**  you Vega…I  **really**  like you," Jade corrected, her eyes flicking down to Tori's mouth before closing the distance. The kiss was soft and hesitant, something Jade never applied to anything, but she needed Tori to know she meant what she said. Her hand holding Tori in place smoothed out and slid up to cup her face. Her other hand pulled Tori's body flush against her own by the hip. Tori sucked in air through her nose at the contact but Jade smiled against her mouth. Tori's hands hesitantly lowered to rest on Jade's waist. They parted and Tori rested her forehead against Jade's with a smile.

"Did that song remind you of me?" she asked quietly. Jade scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself Vega," Jade replied.

"Jade," Tori whined, dragging out her name. Jade's serious expression slowly melted into a content smile.

"Stop whining. Yes, it does. Are you happy now?" she admitted.

"Maybe if I get another kiss," Tori replied, a smirk now adorning her lips. Jade rolled her eyes but complied, bringing their lips together again. This time around Tori pressed as close as she could and even continued to deepen the kiss. Her tongue skimmed Jade's bottom lip and Jade gave in easily. She backed Tori into the wall behind her and held her there with her own body. She pulled away, both of them gasping for air.

"You don't speak of  **any** of this until I say you can, got it?" Jade warned Tori. She nodded, her hands absentmindedly bringing both thumbs higher to slip under Jade's shirt and feel the smooth skin under. Jade shivered and shook her head.

"God, I must be crazy to like you," she complained. Tori tilted her head to the side, questioning but understanding.

"Because you don't want to let another person into your heart just for them to break it," Tori stated softly. Jade's gaze hardened, her hands sliding off Tori to clench at her sides in angry fists.

"You heard me," she growled. Her tone made Tori uncomfortable but she nodded. She removed her own hands and let them rest against the wall.

"I came in around the time you hit Andre. I couldn't help but listen! I wanted to know so badly about you I didn't think about just how wrong of a thing it was to do. I'm so sorry," she blurted out, her soft brown eyes pleading. Jade's anger had mounted, up until Tori's apology. She relaxed at the honest eyes begging her for forgiveness. Beck had pleaded the same thing on multiple occasions but his dark browns never held this much conviction. They were never this honest. She sighed and stroked Tori's famous cheekbone with her thumb.

"It's ok. I would have done the same thing. Except, I think I would have made a big enough statement afterwards so that you would forget I was eavesdropping," she confessed. Tori laughed and shook her head in relief.

"What would that have been?" she questioned. Jade's eyes turned smoldering in less than a second. It made Tori forget how to breathe.

"Well, instead of walking in and pretending I didn't hear a thing, I would try and worm out a confession from you then proceed to kiss you senseless, effectively erasing the fact I was listening in at all," Jade explained honestly. Tori blushed just thinking of the situation.

"It would have worked too if your face is any indicator," Jade mumbled, a sultry tone Tori almost groaned at. She nodded in agreement.

"Jade?" Tori whispered, her voice practically giving out.

"Yeah?" she replied, her lips now centimeters away from Tori's.

"Y-you wanna have dinner with me or something?" she stuttered, having a hard time thinking with Jade so close.

"Are you asking me out?" Jade responded, teasing what she really wanted to hear from her.

"Yeah, I'm asking you out on a date. I want you to be my-" she tried to confirm but Jade silenced her with another kiss. Her tongue slipped into Tori's mouth this time, making her moan. When they finally parted Jade nodded.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around six," she replied. Tori smiled and reached out to hold Jade's hand. Jade smiled back and squeezed her hand softly.

"Thanks for making me your only exception," Tori told her sincerely. Jade blushed slightly, caught off guard, but she recovered quickly.

"I'm glad you are," she responded. Tori's arms snaked around her middle and pulled her into a hug she accepted without a fight for once. Her own arms held her close. They pulled away and Jade tugged her over to their bags.

"Come on. We have time to be all sappy later. I have to get home and at least finish some work," Jade stated, her bored tone back in place. Tori nodded, scooping up her bag while Jade grabbed her own. They left the room hand in hand and stopped before they entered the main hall. They could hear Andre whispering with Cat. Tori and Jade exchanged a look, knowing why their friends had stuck around.

"Are all my friends no good dirty spies?" Jade questioned in a low whisper. Tori held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Let's not keep them waiting, girlfriend," Jade told her playfully with a smirk. She leaned in to peck Tori on the lips and then shot her a suggestive look over her shoulder as she sauntered away. Tori watched her go, eyes wide, and jaw slack. She could definitely get used to this. She closed her mouth and placed one of her bright smiles on her face before following Jade around the corner. Both Andre and Cat immediately fell quiet. Cat brought up a random topic which happened to be something about her brother.

"What are you two still doing here?" Jade questioned, stopping to shoot them her usual glare. Tori walked up too, keeping distance between her and Jade. It was hard, especially after their confessions, but she managed. Jade didn't even acknowledge her; already back in their previous roles like it never changed.

"I told Tori to meet up with me after school. Remember Tori?" Andre said, his expression and voice begging her to go along with it. He couldn't let Jade know he was up to anything lest he get stabbed with a pair of very well taken care of scissors. Tori let him squirm a little before nodding.

"So, why are  **you**  here, Cat?" Jade questioned, turning to level her intimidating stare on her. The redhead looked at a loss for what to say but soon brightened.

"Andre asked if I wanted to come along," she answered. Andre nodded quickly.

"Ok, sure, but if you two are trying to interfere with my private life again I'll make sure you regret it," Jade warned them.

"They have the freedom to stick around after school as much as the next person," Tori told her, sticking up for Andre and Cat like any other day. Personally, she would have agreed with Jade. She received a glare; cold and unmerciful. She almost believed it.

"No one asked you, Vega," Jade spat. She adjusted the strap of her bag and then marched toward the door. Tori frowned at her retreating back and then turned to her relieved friends.

"She's being her usual ganky self," she noted with just the right hint of irritation.

"Tori, what happened with you and Jade?" Cat piped up, unable to hold in the question any longer.

"What do you mean? I walked into the studio looking for Andre, and instead, Jade was there. She got all bent out of shape that she was interrupted again and stormed out. I was lucky she didn't beat me up," Tori replied, giving Andre a look that clearly told him it was his fault. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry Tori, I was just…never mind. She won't come around will she?" he asked sadly.

"Look you guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but seriously, it's ok. I can live with it. Besides, we all know Jade hates me," she told them, playing up her sadness perfectly.

"She doesn't hate you Tori! She-" Cat bubbly spoke up in her excitement to correct the youngest Vega, but Andre shushed her. Tori put on a suspicious expression, proud her acting was getting better. She only wished Jade was there to see it.

"She probably just dislikes you. I mean, hate is such a strong word," Andre mended quickly. He laughed nervously, briefly shooting Cat a scolding look. She sadly looked away.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, if you don't need me then I'll be heading home. I have a lot of things to do," Tori told Andre.

"Go ahead and head home Tori," Andre told her. She nodded and bid them goodbye. She waved one last time and then pushed open the door. It was then she realized Trina would have to be dragged back to school. She groaned and pulled out her phone, making the call, when a car honked. She looked up to see Jade leaning against her car with her trademark smirk and nice pair of shades on. She held her keys in her hand, having pressed the button that would unlock the vehicle. Tori stared, saying nothing when Trina finally picked up. She demanded an answer but Tori just hung up and jogged over to Jade.

"You waited for me," she pointed out, touched. Jade shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was going to leave you here but I figured Trina would make things difficult for you so I stuck around," she explained. Tori hugged her and she groaned dramatically.

"Ok, ok, get in so we can go," Jade complained. Tori happily pecked her on the cheek and then did as she was told. Jade slid in the car and started it up, finding something to listen to before she pulled out. Tori sung along with the songs until they reached her house. Jade stopped the car in the Vega's driveway and turned down the music.

"So, I'll see you later?" she said calmly, eyeing her new girlfriend over her shades. She smiled at the word that described what Tori was to her now.

"Yeah, I'll be ready," Tori replied reassuringly.

"Good. You better be, because I'm not going to wait for you," Jade told her sternly. Tori laughed and reached over to pluck off the shades that did nothing but compliment Jade's face. Tori gazed into the clear eyes that stared at her, studiously unashamed.

"I look forward to it," she responded, leaning in. Jade's right hand gripped Tori's chin as she leaned in the rest of the way. This time the kiss turned a little heated but ended softly. Jade's left hand took back her shades from Tori while she was distracted and replaced them on her nose the moment she pulled away. Her thumb caressed Tori's cheek before she dropped her hand on Tori's thigh.

"See you Tori," she said softly. Tori bit her lip, loving the way her first name rolled off Jade's tongue. It was just as carefully said as the song she had heard Jade sing not too long ago.

"Bye Jade," she replied, shyly tucking a stray lock of dyed hair behind Jade's ear. She grabbed her bag and turned away to grab the handle on the door. She popped it open and stepped out, shutting the door. She rounded the front of the car and was almost at the front door when Jade called to her. She had been busy checking Tori out when she decided she needed to do one more thing before seeing her later that night.

"Vega!" she yelled, making Tori turn around. Jade crooked a beckoning finger at her and Tori walked back to lean down in the window.

"What-" she began to ask but Jade cut her off with a kiss that almost immediately involved her forceful tongue. Tori was left panting after Jade pulled away.

"One for the road," she explained, tilting her head down to wink at Tori over her shades. Tori took a couple steps back as the car roared to life. It rolled down the driveway and then disappeared down the street. Tori watched, still dazed. All she could think about at the moment was how Jade was so hot in all ways imaginable. Now she really couldn't wait for tonight when she would see her again. Tori ran a hand through her hair and wondered how things suddenly turned around. She walked back to her house and went inside. Trina descended on her quickly, demanding to know why Tori hung up on her and then moving on to ask how she even got home. Tori gave the answer she usually reserved for when things went wrong. It was amazing that this time it was for everything that went right.

"Jade," she answered, a little breathlessly. She hoped Trina didn't hear the affection laced in her tone. She couldn't help it. Trina frowned and then shrugged, accepting the answer. Tori climbed the stairs up to her room and flung herself across her bed happily. She would have to thank Andre and Cat for showing Jade and her what they felt for each other. Of course, as soon as Jade was ready. Tori was in no rush. Right now she looked forward to going out and having fun with Jade. Then, she would look forward to every day after that, because Jade West liked her back.


	2. In Your Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade realizes she can trust Tori and allows her to pass through her defenses without regret.

Dating Jade West was a very strange thing indeed. For the three months they were together it had been a crazy whirlwind of emotions. Since that first date everything between them changed. They were closer but Jade remained inconsistent. Tori's patience never stretched too thin for the girl she worked hard to understand. Sure, Jade was an intense and sometimes dangerous puzzle to solve but where Jade was inconsistent, Tori was always consistent. Any time Jade felt negative emotions at all Tori was there to help. She began to see bits and pieces of a Jade no one knew. They were small glimpses of the person inside, the one she protected with the shield of her outer rage and hostility. The few times Tori hung out at her house, Jade still kept her space off limits. She wasn't ready to let anyone in the sanctuary she called her room. Tori often felt Jade's room symbolized Jade herself. The moment anyone saw everything Jade owned, they would understand her, dig under her defenses, and most times than not, damage her.

Tori understood her need for defense. It made her feel safe. But Tori wasn't looking to cause damage. No, slowly she realized she wanted to know what Jade held inside so that she could protect her from others, be her rock, fathom her behavior, and just generally get closer to her. But Jade wouldn't allow it. Tori often spent endless amount of time thinking of ways she could show Jade how much she cared for her. She would often invite Jade into her own room every time she came over. She allowed Jade to study her space and scrutinize her tastes. If Jade regarded her room as a direct representation of herself then Tori was sure she was analyzing Tori's room, her space, and doing the same thing to Tori. In this way, Tori subtly, and without words, let Jade into her personal space as well as a glimpse into who she was. She let Jade see everything. Trust was established but Tori could still feel Jade was wary of trusting her in the same way. The day Jade was having a particularly good day, meaning nothing seriously upset her, Tori saw it as her opportunity to try again.

She came in with coffee and made sure no one bugged Jade. Ok, so she may have purposely made things go in her favor, but it would all be for Jade in the end. She wanted he to feel…content. She was still so wound up all the time. While Jade was in a considerably better mood Tori asked her out on another date which Jade agreed to without a second thought. She understood what Tori was trying to do and was grateful but she had told the determined girl it wouldn't be easy. Tori responded with more determination. Everything about Tori that used to annoy Jade was exactly what made Jade like her in the end. The minute she let up a little, she saw what Tori did to her and it felt amazing, but she couldn't get rid of the whole shield just yet. So she agreed to more time alone with the happy go lucky girl. They settled on that night at six thirty with no further plans made as to where so they had time to think of a destination. They parted from school in anticipation, knowing subconsciously that this would be the special moment they were looking for.

When Tori got home she concentrated solely on her homework so that she could get it done and out of the way. Once she was free of work she grew absorbed in her task of getting ready. She kept up a steady pace, only briefly concerned Trina that would start snooping. At school, Jade and Tori had kept their behavior friendly and didn't openly show affection, but it wasn't for insecure reasons. Their group of friends knew the truth already but Jade found it an entertaining running gag to keep Trina out of the loop, a form of torture that only worked on someone who thrived on the latest news and updates as she did. Tori's squawk box of a sister would get upset easily enough and the knowledge kept from her was constantly emphasized to be very good gossip material to which Trina would become even more flustered. Tori was a little unwilling to do such a thing to her older sister at first but most times than not she found it just as funny as Jade did, and very useful when Trina treated her unfairly, which she often did.

It was their own little game of sorts led by Tori and Jade with the rest of the group in on it who had just as much fun. It was almost like a convoluted acting challenge they had mastered. But with three months of questionable behavior, Trina was bound to find out. Jade helpfully pointed out one day that even if Trina did figure it out, she would still look and feel stupid that she hadn't seen it for this long. The game had to end at some point but it wouldn't hurt to keep it running as long as they could. After all, when would Tori ever get another chance to hold something over Trina again? Wow, Jade really did give her an unruly streak just as Tori rounded some of Jade's tenacity. They equaled each other out nicely. Tori smiled at the thought but quickly focused on the task at hand. There was no time for that now.

* * *

Fast paced footsteps were racing back and forth, thudding against the floor and sometimes even turning into a giant slam that suggested the person creating the ruckus had fallen. Trina rolled her eyes from her spot in front of the TV. Tori was up to something again all right. Her sister had been coming home happy even though she had given the same excuse; Jade. It was impossible that that demon girl had made Tori happy in any way. Maybe it was due to something Tori said to upset her. Trina knew that would count as a win against the gank so she didn't mind it at first but things were getting weirder and weirder. Trina knew something was being held from her and it was juicy but she just couldn't get a grip on exactly what.

This wasn't the first night Tori ran around getting ready for a date. The well hidden information had to do with this person Tori was going out with, but who was it? Trina had only gotten that far and hit a brick wall. She knew she was being played and was frustrated by it but she kept trying. No one kept gossip from Trina Vega if she had anything to do with it. Another thud upstairs made her finally get up and see what all the commotion was. She climbed the stairs and barged into her little sister's room to see it in chaos. Well, chaos for Tori who usually was a bit of a clean freak. Clothes and various outfits were laid out on any surface that could display them enough. Tori was just pulling out something else from her closet when she turned and spotted Trina standing there. She froze for a second and then continued what she was doing like clockwork.

"What's going on?" Trina questioned slowly, curious yet hesitant to demand answers. It was always hard to get Tori to spill information, especially when it came to something like this.

"Nothing, just going out later," she replied casually. Trina put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Are you going with that group you call friends?" she asked skeptically, knowing they were also in on this whole thing too. Tori took a while to reply. She was stuck trying to decide whether to scold Trina for the jab at her friends, telling her the truth just to see her face, keeping it hidden because Jade had asked to keep the game going, or just simply telling her to go away. Apparently she stayed quiet too long and Trina grew impatient.

"Ha! You aren't going out with them! You have a date! Tell me Tori!" she yelled with a point of her finger, ever the dramatic one of the two. However, when she realized her own words she gasped, hands going to her mouth.

"You always have dates and I don't? Oh, the humanity!" she said, again, dramatically. She threw a hand over her face and Tori just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if I have a date or not. All you need to know is that I'm going out," she told her sister calmly, turning away to collect the outfit she finally chose. Tori didn't know if learning to lie convincingly and remain inconspicuous was a good or bad thing she had picked up from Jade who showed nothing but pride when she saw Tori master it. Trina narrowed her eyes at Tori who didn't seem fazed. She may have learned deceit, but internally, she was still her old panicky self. A worry wart, Jade liked to say. She settled with giving Trina no information as well as no conflict.

"Please, Tori? I'm dying for information. I live on that stuff," she pleaded. Tori just shook her head.

"Trina, I'm trying to get ready. Just go," she said with a wave of her hand. She began putting clothes back in the right spot. Trina pouted but stood strong.

"Fine, but I  **will** find out," she assured, making Tori roll her eyes. She watched her stomp out and then went back to cleaning. She knew Trina would continue to try but her chances weren't looking good. Again, three months, she reminded herself. She took a shower and began getting ready, eyes searching for a skulking Trina and ears listening for her phone in case Jade called. She was ready with five minutes to spare. She went downstairs and sat happily on the couch next to Trina who narrowed her eyes again and tensed.

"You only wear that perfume when you're going out with someone other than your friends. Someone special," she commented. Tori looked at her, calm as ever, waiting to see what Trina would do this time if she denied such a claim. Messing with Trina  **was** really fun. She saw why Jade did it so often to both of them. Although, she didn't tease Tori as severely since they started dating, utilizing this twisted game to let it all out on Trina instead.

"No I don't!" Tori shot back, crossing her arms.

"Yes you do! You did for that guy back when you went to Sherwood and also for that jerk who cheated on you! I bet you even put it on for Ryder when he came over!" she countered. Tori bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the outburst, and looked away, wondering if she was caught. She never thought Trina could be that observant.

"Tori, who are you going out with? I won't tell anyone, I swear!" she tried again. Tori only laughed without humor and stood from the couch.

"Trina, don't say things you don't mean," she stated in a scolding manner. Trina stood to retaliate when there was a honk outside. Tori jumped and dug in her pocket for her phone. In the distracting fight with Trina she missed the text she received. Jade had said she was on her way. She pushed past her sister and replied that she would be right out. Trina tried following her but Tori stopped her with a hand held out to her face. Trina came skidding to a halt.

"Stay, Trina," Tori ordered with a stern quality to her voice that surprised her sister. Trina groaned and let her hands fall to smack her legs.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, dragging out the word. Tori's firm frown morphed into a happy smile again as she opened the door. Trina perked up carefully, leaning a little to see if she could sneak a peek outside. Tori looked back at her and she hastily pretended like she wasn't doing anything. Tori watched her suspiciously, backing out the door until it was closed. She then ran over to a big potted plant outside the door and tried to drag it over to block the entrance. She knew her nosy sister would just follow them. At this stage in the game, Trina was becoming more forceful. Tori was exerting all her strength on the potted plant, dragging it against the cement and moving slowly, when Jade came stomping over to her.

"Vega, I've been waiting out there for you-wait, what are you doing?" she wondered, stopping mid-rant to tilt her head curiously at the youngest Vega. Tori let out a heavy breath and gestured to the big pot that was moved halfway.

"Help me block the door," she said, slightly panting but smiling mischievously. Jade rolled her eyes but let a small smile form and walked over to help.

"I don't want to encourage your strange ways of handling situations, but, whatever. I like torturing your sister in any way I'm able," she muttered, forcing the words through her teeth as they pushed. When they finally blocked the door, they dusted off their hands and Tori answered.

"You…just like…seeing me…torture her too," she gasped, pointing down to the plant then to the door.

"Are you sure about that?" Jade asked with a smirk, silently impressed as always when Tori caught on to something without being told. Tori seemed to think it was a redundant question because her eyebrows rose.

"It's getting clearer to see the kind of tricks you prefer make you smile, but when  **I** do something you would have done, you're in a better mood," Tori replied. Jade shrugged but nodded. At that moment the door opened. Tori rushed to push Jade out of view. Trina took a step out, not seeing the pot until it was too late, and crashed into it.

"Tori!" she complained, thrashing in the long and wide leaves of the plant.

"Trina!" she responded mockingly. Jade held in a laugh and snagged Tori by the elbow, dragging her out to the car. She stumbled on unsteady feet, still not up to the speed Jade was walking at. Her large strides soon slowed and she stopped at her car. She pulled Tori around to the door with a penetrating gaze. Tori half expected her to start grilling her for the tardiness but instead Jade kissed her softly.

"I've taught you well. Now get in while we still have time," she whispered, tilting her head to the car. Tori smiled and nodded eagerly. Jade circled around the car to get in the driver's side. As soon as they pulled out onto the road, Tori spoke. Normally, in the past, Jade would have snapped at her for talking so soon, but now, she just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She expected this and offered a small smile to show she was listening.

"So I was thinking we could do a dinner and a show type of thing. And by show, I mean we could do some singing," Tori suggested.

"No Karaoke Dokie. I  **hate**  that place," Jade grumbled, glancing at Tori before training her eyes on the road again. Tori smiled knowingly and shook her head.

"Are you sure you don't just hate it 'cause they kicked you out?" Tori asked her smugly. Jade scoffed.

"No, it isn't because of that. I don't care that they kicked me out. What bothered me was how biased the manager was and the fact that those wazzbags didn't know great singing even when it's obvious the whole place did," she responded, her scowl deepening and her right hand letting go of the wheel momentarily to flick her hand in the air to vent her sudden irritation.

"So  **that's**  why you came to ask me for help. You think I'm a great singer," Tori responded with a playful nudge, loving when Jade said something honest without really saying it. Tori was getting good at reading between the lines when it came to Jade.

"It was Cat's idea not mine," Jade said, emotionless. Of course she was unwilling to come right out and say what she really meant.

"But you agreed, and right now you said-" Tori argued to prove her point, making Jade groan.

"Fine, yes, I think you're a great singer!" she yelled over her, finally giving in. Tori's smile widened.

"I think you're singing is beautiful," Tori told her honestly, her voice lacking the bright quality to be replaced with soft sincerity instead. Jade smirked and nodded.

"I knew that already," she responded cockily. Tori laughed and poked her shoulder.

"Jade," she reprimanded halfheartedly.

"Thank you," Jade amended, her own voice sincere this time. The words were strangely soothing to Tori who hadn't really heard them flow from Jade's mouth with such honesty before. Jade was really trying to impress Tori, trying to show a more caring side of her. Tori knew it was there. It was just a little hard to reach. Tori also knew what she was doing almost instinctively and was touched. They fell into comfortable silence after that. At a red light Jade reached over and placed a hand on Tori's which rested on her leg. Tori turned her gaze from the window and over to look at their hands. Her eyes then flicked up to Jade's.

"I know where we can go," she suggested. Tori's intrigue piqued.

"Where?" she asked eagerly. Any place Jade went was bound to be interesting.

"A little place I know. It isn't very popular, but the people who run it, a guy named Hank and his wife Sherry, are very humble and generous. Sometimes I go there when I just want to be alone or need support. I would sit and listen to people sing and sometimes I would talk to Sherry and she would encourage me to just 'keep on truckin' as she would say," Jade explained with a small, embarrassed laugh. Tori only listened quietly, enjoying this new side of Jade.

"God, I can't believe I told you that," Jade continued, shaking her head.

"No, it's ok. I think it's cute," Tori said with a laugh.

"Cute isn't good in my book, and don't laugh at me," Jade responded, her nervous smile disappearing and a frown taking its place.

"I wasn't laughing at you I was just laughing at the cute way you said truckin'," she pointed out. Jade rolled her eyes and tried holding back the smile she felt appearing but she knew she was failing.

"Dork," Jade mumbled, her go-to excuse for every sappy, cheesy, or all around adorable thing Tori said or did.

"If I'm a dork then you're cute," Tori countered.

"Fine, whatever, but you're still a dork," Jade half agreed, half denied. She suddenly pointed out the windshield and Tori followed the gesture to see a light grey colored building that looked almost white with a blue neon sign that said Song Bird in rounded letters. A majestic looking neon white bird flew over the name. Jade pulled into the small parking lot behind the building. Once the car was parked Tori turned to Jade.

"Song Bird," she repeated, smiling in a way that clued Jade in on where her thoughts had gone to.

"Our date at Nozu; that guy called us song birds," she went on, making Jade nod slowly.

"Yeah. When I took a drive to let off steam I ended up seeing this sign. I decided to take a look because it reminded me of that too. I guess at the time I was still in denial that I liked you, but talking to Sherry has cleared up a lot. That woman is more of a mother than my own," Jade explained conversationally.

"So, if it wasn't for her wisdom we probably wouldn't be going out in the first place, right?" Tori guessed. Jade thought about it and shrugged.

"Maybe it would have taken me longer but I always knew you would be the one to ruin my reputation in some way Vega. You were always so insistent, and still are, by the way," Jade answered. Tori laughed and shrugged.

"Let's go in. I'm dying to get a burger," she told Tori, prodding her in the side to get her moving. Tori laughed, tickled by Jade's jab.

"I forgot you're so ticklish," Jade said with a chuckle, doing it a few more times and reducing Tori to a wiggling mess.

"Jade, stop, I can't breathe!" she gasped. Jade complied, allowing Tori to catch her breath before getting in one last poke.

"Ready?" she asked as soon as Tori was able to breathe properly.

"As long as you don't tickle me anymore," she replied.

"Deal," Jade agreed, a lazy smile on her face. They got out of the car and walked around to the front of the building. Jade pulled open the left side of the glass double doors and held it open, gesturing Tori inside. She smiled and walked in, Jade following right behind her. They stepped into a comfortably lit room which opened to the dining area ahead. The colors were soft and reminded Tori of a theater in a way. The stage at the front was currently empty, the emcee behind his work station fiddling with something. The place was mildly busy but nothing close to being a long wait.

"Jade! How nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" a caring but firm voice questioned. Jade turned to see Sherry walk over to them with a big smile. She was about the same size as Jade with short cut brown hair, brown eyes that always seemed to look right through her, and a smile that was almost as bright but just as welcoming as Tori's. She was middle aged but didn't act that way. She often remarked that she hadn't even hit a midlife crisis yet. Her arms were raised expectantly so Jade allowed the woman to crush her in a hug. Tori watched in awe at the exchange. When the woman pulled away her hands rested on Jade's face.

"Someone looks happy," she teased, her twinkling eyes flicking over to Tori and back again. Jade rolled her own eyes and shook her head in a discouraging manner.

"Come on Sherry, don't embarrass her," Jade replied, deflecting the suggestive gesture. Sherry laughed and dropped her hands.

"You mean don't embarrass  **you** ," she corrected, bringing a finger up to tap Jade's nose. She smirked, her blue-green eyes taking on a warm quality while her body language showed she was relaxed and at ease. It took Tori a second to realize that Jade's defenses were down. This was how she looked when nothing bothered her, when she was completely at peace. It was a good look for her that made Tori just as content. Sherry turned to grip Tori's hands in her own in a maternal way.

"So this is the famous Victoria Vega. But you would prefer Tori, yes?" she asked. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Does Jade talk about me?" she inquired, knowing the answer but looking to poke some fun at Jade. Sherry must have caught on as well as Jade because she glanced at them with suspicion while Sherry smiled slyly.

"Does she talk about you? When does this girl  **not** talk about you?" she replied casually.

"Hey! Sherry," Jade exclaimed, making Tori laugh at the small blush rising in her pale cheeks.

"I'm only teasing Jade. Here, I'll get you ladies seated and let Hank know you're visiting so he can say hi," she told them. She led them through the tables to a little booth in a nook fit for two. They sat and Sherry bustled off. Tori snuck a little smile at Jade who just held a hand to her forehead with a sigh.

"You're right, she is like a mother," Tori told her. Jade dropped her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, she never got to have kids but she often tells me I'm her stand in," she said with a light laugh of amusement. Tori basked in the feeling of a completely loose Jade West. A waiter soon came over to take their drink orders and gave them menus. By the time the waiter came back to drop off their drinks and take their food orders, Hank was striding over to them. He was tall with graying hair and square glasses. The waiter had just written down what they wanted, took their menus, and left when he made it to their table.

"How are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked in a jovial and lively tone.

"Good, Hank," Jade answered. Tori opened her mouth to greet him when he gasped dramatically and reached out to take Tori's hand.

"Oh my goodness, is this Tori? Jade broods and fawns over you all the time," he told the singer. Jade groaned and reached over to pull Tori's hand from his.

"Don't start too," she said grumpily, bringing Tori's hand down so that they rested on the seat together. The small gesture was not missed by Tori or Hank who smiled at them knowingly.

"I'm only stating the truth," he responded.

"Yeah, I know," Jade muttered, avoiding Tori's increasingly amused gaze.

"I see you two just ordered so I'll leave you to it. Jade, are you going to sing for us tonight? I know some customers who come back in hopes of catching you singing. They ask if you work here all the time," Hank informed her.

"They do?" Jade questioned. He nodded with a smile.

"Which reminds me, if you ever want a job, I have a spot open here for you at any time. Waiter, entertainer, anything; just let me know," he offered.

"Thank you Hank. I appreciate it," Jade answered, her voice wavering a little.

"No problem kiddo. Are  **you** going to sing? Jade tells us you're a magnificent singer," he stated, turning to Tori.

"Magnificent? You told me I was 'great' in the car," Tori pointed out in fake offense.

"I-I-Hank quit telling her things!" Jade exclaimed, waving a hand at the man. He guffawed and held up his hands in defense.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you two to enjoy yourselves. Let me or Sherry know if you need anything. You're always welcome here," he said, just as much care in his words as his wife. Jade nodded, unable to express her gratitude further, and Hank nodded back in understanding.

"Thank you, for  _everything_ ," Tori spoke up sincerely, referring to their hospitality towards them both, but especially to Jade. Her hand squeezed Jade's lightly.

"Any time," he replied, tipping an imaginary hat and bowing. He pretended to put it back on, winked playfully at them, and then left. Tori looked over to Jade, seeing her leaning back against the seat with her eyes closed. It was a new expression Tori hadn't really seen before but reminded her of the rare times she saw Jade cry so she scooted over and wrapped her arm around Jade's waist. Her head rested on her shoulder.

"Tori?" Jade spoke quietly. Tori hummed her response.

"I'm grateful for them. They were there for me when I needed them. But I want you to know…I'm grateful for you too. You were always there for me and I took that for granted for the most part, but not anymore," Jade spoke calmly. She tried as hard as she could to let Tori know how much this all meant to her.

"I guess I always knew deep down or I would have given up a long time ago. Something just told me to keep trying and I'm glad I did because I think being with you is well worth the fight," Tori replied wholeheartedly. The Jade that was unlocked upon stepping in here convinced Tori and made her see what the normally distant and defensive girl was really like inside. She was finally able to see the real Jade. Jade gazed into Tori's eyes, lost in them. Opening herself to Tori was hard but certain events and special advice she took to heart led her to a truly amazing girl. Tori wasn't at all like she had assumed when she first met her. She was way more than she could ever hope for.

Tori lifted a hand to brush Jade's cheek softly, making her close her eyes at the touch. Soft lips pressed to hers in a short but meaningful kiss that made her smile happily. When Tori pulled away, Jade opened her eyes to see Tori's shining back at her. Although Tori had successfully gotten through to Jade she had to let her know it was okay to be this way with her all the time. Jade had seen almost every side of Tori. Her ups and downs, her embarrassing moments and her achievements, but Tori really only saw Jade's temper, minor vulnerability, and a few truly happy moments. She was almost always angry or uninterested though. She was sure there was something more just under the surface, and there was. Those little moments of sadness that showed her vulnerability and the times Tori was able to make her laugh proved it.

"I'm going to sing something," she said quietly. Jade nodded and released her hand, letting Tori slip away and out of their little corner. She walked over to the stage and leaned in to speak with the emcee. He looked up at her with a smile and nodded, Tori smiling back. He handed her a mic and she turned away to step up on the small stage.

"Ok everyone, we have a new singer tonight. Here's Tori Vega," the emcee announced into his microphone. The audience turned to look at Tori. She looked confidant as always up on stage. Jade knew she was comfortable performing, energized by the music just as she was. It was the reason they often butted heads and fought for the leading role. They both felt they deserved it. But should another opportunity come up, Jade was now willing to hand it over to the beautifully talented girl without a second thought. The music started up, soft and slow. Tori held the mic with her head bowed, feeling the music flow. When she looked up, her eyes found Jade. This band was known for its rough quality and wild guitars but the song she chose was different and she always thought of Jade when she heard it.

 _Let me in your room_  
I've seen the rest of you  
But I know there's something more in your room  
I'm right outside your door  
Show me things you've never shown before

 _A few pictures from your past_  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do is let me in your room

Tori began, her eyes only seeing Jade who looked entranced by the melody. Jade knew the song as well as the lyrics. She never pinned Tori for liking the fast paced and sometimes harsh music associated with Halestorm but it made sense that she liked this one.

_You can be yourself_   
_You don't have to hide from me I won't tell_   
_I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down_   
_And you don't want to come out_   
_And show me, show me_

_A few pictures from your past_   
_And those walls you painted black_   
_And the secrets that you keep under your bed_   
_All you have to do is let me in your room_

The music started to pick up, bringing out the emotion in Tori's voice. Jade couldn't look away or ignore her own emotions evoked by the words. Tori was absolutely and without a doubt willing to be there for her. She wanted Jade to open up and let her in. The only people that came close to that were the managers of the very building they stood in. But could she really allow Tori in?

_You know every part of me_   
_I let you in, I let you see_   
_All the dark and every color of my room_   
_Let me do that for you_   
_And tell me all about your past_   
_Why you painted those walls black_   
_Baby it's all right you're safe in here with me_   
_Open up so I can see_

Tori's voice was strong and clear, honest without a hint of taking anything back. In this moment, she was willing to open herself to Jade if she did the same. An equal exchange, just as they've always been doing. Tori's expression was heartfelt, emotions just under the surface, so she let it out through the last part of the song.

_A few pictures from your past_   
_And those walls you painted black_   
_And the secrets that you keep under your bed_   
_An unopened letter from your dad_   
_A poster of your favorite band_   
_It don't matter I'll take every part of you_   
_All you have to do is let me in your room_   
_Let me in your room_

As the last words from the song settled, Jade was aware that everyone was staring in awe. She was at a loss for words herself. The few notes played out and then the song was over with one last stroke of the guitar's strings. When it was finally quiet the audience burst into cheers and whistles. Tori grinned. Her sunny disposition and humble bow made Jade smile. She was a dork, yes, but she was also adorable, and cute, and caring, and so many other things Jade had seen over the years that she knew Victoria Vega.

She had decided. It was time to let someone in, but not just anyone. Tori was someone she knew she could trust without regret. Tori could be that person she desperately wanted to understand her; that special someone who she could go to for anything. Tori accepted the praise and returned the mic before stepping down. She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and made her way back to the table, however, Jade had already stood and caught up to her before she could make it. She pulled Tori into her arms and held her tight. Tori was caught by surprise but returned it.

"I'll let you in Tori," Jade whispered in her ear, utterly vulnerable. Tori's hold on her tightened at the confession, an exhilarating rush of happiness rising in her.

"I'm so glad you're putting your trust in me Jade. You won't regret it," Tori replied honorably. Jade pulled away with a soft smile.

"I better not Vega," she warned, which didn't even sound close to threatening but just reminded Tori how much Jade had already allowed with her. No one had gotten this close and no one would. Tori laughed joyously and pulled Jade into a kiss which had the spectators wolf whistling and cheering all over again. When they parted, they laughed shyly. Jade took Tori by the hand and led her back to their booth in the corner. They sat down and the waiter came with their food. He congratulated Tori on her singing and she thanked him. For once, Jade said nothing about the exchange. She didn't feel the need to. It didn't bother her and it didn't make her feel jealous like she had in the past. She felt no insecurities whatsoever in this moment. There was no need to be possessive when she knew Tori was hers no matter what. There was nothing to fear, and there may not have ever been, she realized. Her eyes stayed on Tori until she was done talking. The waiter left and brown eyes returned to her.

They both smiled at the same time and then began eating. They talked about everything and nothing. They talked about the past as well as what changed now. They were so lost in each other they ended up hanging around until closing. Hank and Sherry bid them farewell with smiles that told the two girls they were happy for them. They welcomed them back anytime to which the girls thanked them profusely before leaving. Jade held Tori's hand, not letting go until absolutely necessary. Driving home, their conversation picked up, their dynamic effortless now. Jade was on her way to drop off Tori, something she was having a hard time allowing. She didn't want to be apart from her just yet but there would be more time to spend with her later. She pulled into the Vega's driveway and parked the car, turning to Tori who already threw her arms around Jade's shoulders and leaned in. Jade braced one hand on the seat and the other pressed to Tori's cheek. They were inches away but they continued to stare into the other's eyes.

"I had a great time tonight and I really do think you're a magnificent singer, Tori. Good night, get a good sleep, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Jade mumbled, her thumb caressing Tori's cheek and distracting her from properly enunciating the words correctly. She would have scolded herself for sounding and smiling like such an idiot except it felt too good and so right. Tori giggled, playing with a lock of her dyed hair.

"Thank you Jade. I had a great time too. Good night. I can't wait to see you again," she whispered. Jade's smile grew, making Tori grin. They shared a soft kiss they held for a second before parting. Jade brushed back Tori's hair and let her hand run down her cheek, jaw, and neck to rest on her shoulder. Tori closed her eyes to focus on the gentle touch, only opening her eyes when Jade's hand came to a rest. Tori offered Jade a smile which was returned. She pulled away and turned to get the door but Jade stopped her, a hand on her leg. Tori looked back at her.

"I care about you so much, Tori. Don't ever forget that, ok?" Jade stated confidently. Tori grasped her hand and nodded.

"I won't as long as you remember I care about you just as much," she responded, a smile on her lips. Jade grinned and leaned over to kiss her one more time. Tori giggled and moved to open the door. Jade let her go this time. She watched as Tori walked towards the door, only stopping to wave at Jade, and then she was gone. Jade took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. She missed her already. She pulled out onto the street, her thoughts never erring from Tori. She couldn't wait to let her in and show her everything she was afraid to in the past. She knew Tori would be the only person in her life she would never regret allowing to know her inside and out. For the first time in her life, she was one hundred percent confident in someone and trusted without fear. Tori was definitely her only exception and she wouldn't want it any other way.


	3. I Owe You One Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina finally figures it out, parents are met, and things are going smoothly.

Ever since Jade took Tori to the Song Bird that night three months ago Jade was ready to trust Tori completely with her heart. She didn't want to leave anything out because Tori deserved every part of her after these six long months she stood by her. Jade had just gotten ready for school and was making her way downstairs to the door. She locked it on the way out and slid into her car, starting it up. While it warmed up she pulled out her phone and sent Tori a text saying that she was on her way. The whole week Jade had offered to be Tori's personal chauffeur, taking her anywhere she needed to go, including a ride to and from school. She did this to spend more time with her girlfriend as well as to help Tori out when she needed it.

It was her way of showing Tori she cared and she was pleased that Tori caught on and understood her intentions. This way there would be no more relying on Trina who was completely unreliable. Now it was the last day of the week and Jade agreed to a night out again with Tori. She was looking forward to it since they made the plans during the week. Jade pulled out after getting a reply back from Tori saying she was ready to go. She took the short trip to Tori's house and parked the car in their driveway. A quick look around told her Trina had already left. The nuisance never left this early but Jade had a feeling Tori had something to do with it.

She smiled proudly at the thought of Tori still messing with her older sister before her attention went to her phone which lit up with a message from Tori. She was asking for her to come inside. Jade shifted in her seat and glanced up at her reflection in the rear view mirror with creased eyebrows. She may have been standoffish most of the time, even to her father, but when it came to eventually meeting Tori's parents she became nervous. They weren't even a cause for alarm, she had to remind herself, which was why Tori teased her endlessly. She thought it was cute that she got so nervous. It had to happen at some point and now was apparently the time. She sighed and composed herself before shutting off the car and getting out.

She shuffled up to the front door and knocked politely, unable to barge in as usual knowing Tori's parents stood right inside. She had done it many times in the past but now it was different. Her nervousness stemmed from the fact that all authority figures seemed to dislike her and she didn't want to disappoint Tori's parents, especially since she was sure they knew it was Jade who had tortured Tori in the beginning. She took a deep breath and tried to set a smile on her face but it felt all wrong so she dropped it in favor of a reserved half smile. At that moment the door opened up to a bright and shining Tori Vega. Jade's small smile instantly grew without her control at the sight of the lovely half Latina.

"Hey you," Tori greeted, her arms open for the hug she always waited for every time they saw each other again. Jade chuckled and shook her head but stepped in to embrace her. Tori clung to her before letting go and stepping back. Jade shut the door behind her softly and Tori took her hand to eagerly lead her into the kitchen. Tori's mom was just coming down the stairs while Tori's dad sat at the table with a cup of coffee. They both gave the two girl's their attention as soon as the door shut.

"Jade's here," Tori announced happily, her smile still in place. She made her way over to the coffee pot, leaving Jade standing by the couch. Her eyes shifted from Tori's mom, who had just entered the kitchen to greet her daughter, to Tori's dad, who stood up with his cup. Tori brushed past her dad politely and returned to Jade to hand her a mug of coffee. Jade's nervous smile strengthened a little at the sight.

"Thanks," she mumbled sincerely. Tori nodded and moved to stand by her side, a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Mrs. Vega smiled at the exchange as she walked over with her own cup. Mr. Vega only rose an amused eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"So Jade, I've heard talk of you since Tori first got into Hollywood Arts," he began, a casual hand in his pocket stance that was offset by a calculating look directed at the girl in question. Jade cleared her throat before returning his stare, her eyes apologetic.

"I'm truly sorry for the way I treated Tori in the past Mr. Vega, and I can understand if that makes my intentions now somewhat suspicious, but I'm being sincere when I tell you that I care very much for Tori and I only want to make her happy. I hope you can forgive me and see past my previous misgivings," Jade explained, her intense gaze on Mr. Vega who looked satisfied. Mrs. Vega glanced from Jade to Tori favorably.

"I'm all for you two together as long as you're both happy," she supplied. Tori took Jade's hand in her own and nodded.

"It was tough at first but I'm happy," Tori confirmed. Jade squeezed her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Tori has been the best thing to happen to me," she admitted. Tori looked over at her upon hearing the words and Jade just gave her a content grin. Tori's parents had noticed their daughter's constant happy mood and asked her what had her walking with a bounce in her step. She had told them about Jade and explained that she was politely waiting for the normally reserved girl to trust her completely, then she would introduce her to them. They agreed to give Jade time, following Tori's lead, and knowing that she had a good handle on how Jade operated. The time had finally come to meet her and they were more than happy to see Jade wasn't how they first thought her to be. Tori's endless appraisal of her girlfriend, despite her outer appearance, was positive so they saw no reason to question Tori's judgment. After all, they knew whose opinions on any matter made more sense between the two Vega girls, and it wasn't Trina's.

"Oh, you two remind me of us. Don't they?" Mrs. Vega said, playfully nudging Mr. Vega. He chuckled but agreed. Based on the many things they heard from Tori as soon as Trina was out of earshot, Jade was stubborn and outwardly reproachful, but when properly understood, was a good-hearted individual who was caring and devoted.

"The way we communicated without words and always had to be close by. I can see that happening right now," she said wistfully.

"Yeah, and the many times I got us in trouble yet you still stayed with me," he reminded her. She laughed and leaned into him. Tori watched her parents and wondered if that would be how she and Jade would be in the future. She didn't find it hard picturing herself with Jade many years later. Jade was busy wondering the same thing. She hoped Tori would always be in her life. She couldn't see herself without her.

"I believe you young ladies need to get to school before you're late," Mr. Vega told them.

"We do, but dad?" Tori spoke up. He hummed a response and gave her his attention.

"After school we had planned to go out. It isn't a school night, so can I go?" Tori asked. Jade admired the way Tori always asked for permission even when there were times she was able to just do whatever it was she wanted without it. Tori was honest and worked to be careful with boundaries, both concerning the ones her parents placed as well as Jade's own personal boundaries. Jade wanted to remove the latter. She was more than ready.

"Don't be out too late. Other than that, have fun. You've been so happy recently Tori, so for that, thank you Jade for being there for her," Mrs. Vega said, turning from her daughter to Jade.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Vega. I want her just as happy," Jade replied, ever polite and honest. She was keen to show them just how much she meant what she said. After a short period of getting ready to go, Tori hugged her parents, and then they headed out. As soon as the door shut behind them, Tori pulled Jade into a long kiss. She was taken by surprise at first but quickly reciprocated.

"Couldn't wait anymore, could you?" Jade teased, her hand coming up to push back Tori's hair and run her fingers through it. Her hand continued down her back to rest in the middle. Tori bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, I couldn't," she admitted. Jade finally allowed a smirk to grace her features.

"I know. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand," Jade responded softly, making Tori laugh at the quote. Cat had successfully dragged Jade to a sleepover filled with Disney movies by getting Tori to persuade her. In retaliation, Jade remained grumpy through the whole thing but Tori knew she had to have had some amount of fun because she playfully recited quotes to make Tori laugh ever since. In all honesty, Jade would gladly keep quoting the movies if it meant making Tori smile. She loved to hear the hearty sound of Tori's laugh.

"You dork," Tori accused. Jade chuckled and grabbed Tori's hand to lead her to her car.

"You made me a dork. Remind me not to watch anymore cheeseball kiddie movies with you. It ruins my reputation," Jade grumbled, but Tori could tell her irritation was fake. It was confirmed when Jade's smile returned as they got in the car.

"But you're so cute when you're a dork," Tori pointed out, playfully poking Jade's side.

"Of course you would say that," she replied with a laugh. She started up the car and pulled out, heading for school. Tori fussed with the radio and Jade glanced over to see that she struggled to find anything good.

"Get my bag from the bac. I have my pear pod in there," she mentioned helpfully. Tori instantly abandoned the radio to reach back in search of Jade's bag. As Tori stretched, her shirt rode up just slightly, revealing the smooth skin of her torso. Jade kept glancing over, wanting nothing more than to run her hand over the warm skin. She got her wish at a red light so she eagerly obliged. Meanwhile, Tori had just gotten a hold of the strap of the bag but lost it as soon as Jade's fingers found her stomach, followed by her palm; making a shudder run through her body.

"Jade, pay attention to the road," Tori reprimanded, slightly drawing out Jade's name in a whine. Jade only smirked and shrugged.

"I am, but we're at a red light," she replied, her hand moving slightly higher. Tori groaned and tried to ignore Jade, reaching for the bag once more. She caught a hold of it again and sighed in relief when Jade had to return her hands to the wheel. She retreated into her seat, taking the bag with her. Upon seeing Jade's face she rose a brow.

"Someone looks happy," she observed sarcastically.

"Oh, I am. I love teasing you. I thought you knew that already," Jade responded casually. She shot Tori a sexy smirk and raised her pierced brow, challenging her. The look made Tori's breath catch before she tore her eyes away to search Jade's bag for her pear pod. She would get her back later, but for now, she found the device she had been searching for and hooked it up. In no time she had her favorite tracks playing. Jade's pear pod had a lot of memory and she was quick to offer the space to Tori whose own pear pod was totaled. Trina called it an accident but Tori called it murder. How it happened wasn't important. What was important was that it upset Tori.

Jade remembered the day she came to her complaining about how uncaring Trina was of her possessions and Jade reacted protectively by executing small but effective pranks on the older Vega who was none the wiser about who was pranking her. It successfully cheered Tori up and she still had something to play her music until she got a new one. Jade didn't mind the few times Tori borrowed it for a lengthy amount of time either. She smiled at Tori, who was happily singing, and then returned her eyes to the road. A few minutes later and they had made it to school. She swung into a parking spot with ease and cut the engine.

"You need it today?" Jade questioned, gesturing to the device still connected to the car.

"If that's ok with you. I kinda miss my music," Tori answered, careful when it came to someone else's possessions, unlike her sister.

"You know you can take it anytime you want, just let me know," Jade reminded her, disconnecting the device while Tori dug in her bag for the headphones.

"I know, but I still like to make sure," Tori replied. Jade nodded knowingly and leaned over to take her bag from Tori. She encountered resistance and looked up to question her. Her eyes met Tori's warm browns, a sly expression making them narrow. She held Jade's wrist, her thumb rubbing over her knuckles, before she leaned closer ever so slightly.

"Do I get a kiss before we go in there and spend another day messing with my sister's head?" Tori whispered. Jade grinned lazily and walked her fingers up Tori's arm.

"One kiss or a whole make out session? Because I distinctly recall the last time you asked for a kiss we ended up in the back seat with you on top of me. Ya know, it was awful rude and completely unfair of you to stop us," Jade responded. Tori blushed but remained steady, well versed in Jade's challenges by now.

"Well, we had to get to class," she argued. Jade sighed and shook her head.

"School was the last thing on my mind at the time. I was looking for a different kind of education," she suggested, her hand sliding up Tori's thigh. Tori's breath sped up but she still didn't back down.

"Remind me to tutor you then, but it can't be before class. How about some time after school?" she offered, her blush long gone to be replaced with a confident smirk. Jade hummed her approval before closing the distance between them. They started off slow and soft, but just as it began to deepen, the bell rang in the distance. Tori pulled away with a gasp and Jade groaned.

"Aw, I'm late," Tori commented. Jade knew Tori didn't like being late but she personally didn't care if she was. She wasn't one to be punctual unless it was beneficial to do so. Tori on the other hand, still held on to her belief in being on time because it made her a good student.

"There are more important things then being punctual," Jade told her, unhappy they were interrupted again. Tori gave her a puzzled look and she sighed in exasperation.

"Like leaving me hanging," Jade supplied pointedly, making Tori roll her eyes but smile at Jade's antics. She tossed Jade her bag and then opened the door to get out. Jade pouted a little with arms crossed before finally getting out too. She locked the car and pocketed her keys before joining Tori who slung her own bag over her shoulder and began power walking into school. They parted in the empty hall with a quick kiss and went their separate ways. She didn't get to see Tori until the two had both ended up stopping by their lockers before heading off to Sikowitz's class. Jade slammed her locker shut and glanced over at Tori. She was exchanging her books and talking to Trina who, by the looks of it, was already frazzled. Cat stood next to Tori and kept nudging her with a wiggle of her brows for emphasis.

Jade shook her head at the red haired ball of energy. She could be so obvious but Trina never caught on. Jade leaned against her locker and watched the spectacle idly until a thought she often had resurfaced. With the acceptance of Tori came the acceptance of their relationship. She found that she liked torturing Trina but she was ready to end the game. There were new and interesting ways she could torture the older Vega once she knew about them anyway. Jade smirked in a deviant manner and crossed the hall confidently. She caught Trina's eyes first, making her glare and put her hands on her hips. She was clearly not in the mood for games which she knew Jade would only bring more of. Tori looked up when Trina fell silent and smiled at Jade. Cat jumped up and down before waving frantically.

"Hiya Jade! How are you today? Are you happy now that you're  **here** ," she greeted, winking at Jade obviously and nudging her too. Jade rolled her eyes and ignored Cat. Instead, she removed Cat from her spot next to Tori and blatantly leaned on the lockers with an easy smile. She made sure Trina didn't miss the way she studied Tori from top to bottom and back up before she decided to take things up a notch.

"Hey Vega, you doin' anything tonight?" she asked Tori, making Trina stare with wide, unbelieving eyes and making Tori fumble with her words. She recovered quickly though and tilted her head questioningly, trying to figure out what Jade was up to. An amused smile made its way onto her lips.

"I think we both know this little game is overrated. How about we change the rules?" Jade suggested, giving Tori a flirtatious smile. Tori tucked a fly away strand of hair behind her ear and nodded, as always finding the meaning behind Jade's words.

"Sure, I totally agree we should. I'll see you later after school then?" she replied with a bright smile. Jade nodded and pushed off the lockers to advance on Tori.

"Yeah, I'll be over around five thirty. Be ready," she stated, leaning in to press a kiss to her famous cheekbone before brushing past her and walking away. Tori grinned and hurriedly slammed her locker to catch up with her, leaving a giggling Cat and gob smacked Trina.

"They're so cute," Cat commented innocently, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Huh?" Trina grunted, lost and confused. Cat giggled again and skipped off while Trina stood stuck in confusion. Tori had caught up to Jade right before they got to Sikowitz's class. She playfully shoved Jade lightly and the latter only chuckled at her behavior.

"So the game's over?" she inquired. Jade nodded and stopped, Tori discontinuing as well to face her. Jade took her hands in her own and looked Tori straight in the eyes.

"I'm completely comfortable with you Tori, so I see no reason to continue. Sure, it's fun messing with your sister and getting her back for all the stuff she did to you, but none of that matters if I can't show the world how much you mean to me," Jade admitted. Tori was touched and threw her arms around Jade to squeeze her tightly. She pulled back to press a simple kiss to her lips. When they parted, both girls were beaming.

"Come on you punctual priss or we'll be late," Jade teased. Tori entwined their fingers and they continued to their class. Jade pulled open the door, tugging on Tori's hand to silently tell her to walk in first. She followed her in and the two sat up front next to each other. The whispers and questioning glances began but no one spoke any louder for fear Jade may retaliate. The only ones unaffected and who sat with approving smiles were their group of friends. Sikowitz burst into the room at that moment and demanded they participate in a drive by acting exercise to start off. As class continued he easily caught on to Jade and Tori's fluid way of working off each other so he had cast them in roles similar to the first day Tori arrived. The only difference was that Jade agreed to be the dog without complaint while Tori was Andre's wife and Cat was their daughter along with Beck who was their son. Jade basked in the affection Tori showered on her and barked happily. The class watched in awe while Sikowitz beamed at them.

The only thing to dampen Jade's mood was when Beck petted her in a way that purposely mussed her hair. He looked like he was holding back a laugh which told her he was getting a kick out of irritating her without consequences. That, and Cat kept strangling her while screaming in her ear that she was such a nice puppy. Tori and Andre watched the scene unfold like the adoring parents they were supposed to be but both held back their laughter just as Beck had done. When the scene ended, Jade shot up and punched Beck in the arm. He flinched and rubbed the probably bruised limb before chuckling. He joined Andre back at their seats while Cat skipped off stage to her seat. Tori led Jade back to their own seats and began the process of calming her down by fixing her hair and then tracing patterns on her palm. They listened to Sikowitz lecture and watched two more skits before the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The group all headed out and got what they wanted to eat before taking a seat at their usual table. However, Jade steered Tori to another one at the last minute.

"I need to talk to you alone," she stated without explanation. She had Tori by the forearm as she dragged her away. The group watched them walk off, unconcerned.

"Don't do anything illegal," Andre told them with a grin before they were too far away. Jade snickered and leaned closer to Tori.

"What I want to do is perfectly legal," she muttered suggestively. Tori rolled her eyes as they sat down at an empty table.

"Jade, behave," Tori discouraged, setting her food down and smacking Jade's arm when she scooted closer.

"What, I can't be honest? Ok then, I'll downright lie instead," she taunted, crossing her arms and putting some space between them.

"I didn't mean that either," Tori told her.

"Whatever. I try to be honest with you and this is what I get? Why do I even bother when obviously it isn't working to just forget about the past? Why can't you see that I'm trying?" Jade demanded, gripping the front of Tori's shirt in her fist. Tori snorted, trying to keep her laughter in, and, despite the very believable outrage Jade displayed, Tori could see her beautiful blue-green eyes sparkle with mirth. Tori was about to carry on the improvised scene when Trina threw herself between them.

"Don't kill her Jade! I know she can be really annoying and all, but she's my sister!" she pleaded, trying to get Jade's hands off Tori. Jade shot her a dirty look that made Trina blanch but she kept trying. Tori was glad she cared but it wasn't necessary.

"Trina, its ok," Tori told her frantic sister. Trina froze, having just pried off Jade's hands. Jade snatched them back and wiped them off on her pants with a scowl.

"What? It's ok to let her man handle you like that?" she demanded, her hands on her hips, staring down the younger Vega. Tori shrugged, hands raised, and palms up.

"Believe me, she likes it," Jade spoke up with a smirk in Tori's direction.

"Jade!" Tori yelled with a rising blush, utterly embarrassed even if they hadn't really gotten far enough to find that out. The images it uprooted didn't help matters at all. Trina was confused all over again. She really had no clue what was going on between the goth and her little sister.

"Ok, what the chiz is wrong with you two?" she shouted, upset.

"Trina, I want you to know, that even though I hated Tori…I think I've fallen for her," Jade confessed dramatically, overly sappy and voice breathy. She held a hand to her heart and gripped Tori's hand with the other. The shell shocked look on Trina's face made Tori, who was already biting her lip to hold in her laughter, finally double over in raucous guffaws. Jade followed her, and together, they laughed in Trina's face.

"Ha, ha, very funny you two. I can't believe I actually believed you for a second. Ugh, whatever, I hope you have fun getting a ride from Queen Gank here because I'm certainly not," Trina informed Tori. She stuck up her nose and walked away, severely wazzed off.

"She will!" Jade called after her retreating back. Trina just tensed and continued on her way. Tori was seconds away from questioning Jade's answer. Had she meant Tori would indeed be driven home by Jade or that she would have fun getting a ride? Tori blushed at the sudden implication she discovered and hastily pushed it away. She was positive which one Jade meant.

"Doesn't she see how well we get along? She has to know we're at least friends now," she wondered out loud instead.

"She'll see soon enough. I mean, how much more honesty will she ignore before she gets it? I didn't think she was that dense," Jade responded, finally digging into her lunch. Tori shook her head and pointed her utensil accusingly at her girlfriend.

"Jade, that doesn't count. I can see why she thought it was fake. You didn't act like yourself and I'm sure our laughing at the whole thing seemed more joking than serious," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was still fun right?" she asked Tori who laughed and nodded. The two talked as they finished their lunch. They returned to class, keeping tabs on the time the rest of the day, anxious to be free. The last bell ushered in a wave of students ready to leave for the weekend. Tori met up with their group in the hall to exchange good byes and plans. Jade extracted her from the group when she showed up and towed her out to her car, her own farewells tossed over her shoulder.

"You know what, you do man handle me," Tori agreed suddenly.

"And you know what else, you may like it because when have you ever stopped me?" Jade retorted. Tori opened her mouth to shoot something back but came up empty so she just shrugged. They slid in the car and Jade started it up.

"So, what's the plan? You want to drop me off and come back later or…?" Tori fished uncertainly. Jade glanced over at her questioningly before realization hit.

"If you want me to stick around I will," she stated assuredly.

"Then I want you to stay. Maybe we could convince Trina we really are going out. I honestly think we've messed with her so much she won't come to terms with us being together even if we tried. It'll take some time to-" Tori began to reason but Jade spoke over her.

"Nah, Trina's just dense. Lucky for us, I have an idea," Jade said assuredly. Tori groaned and held a hand to her forehead.

"Jade," she warned, knowing the lengths she went to in order to prove a point.

"It won't be illegal, I swear," Jade quickly amended. Tori sighed and waved her hand.

"Well, I guess that's the best I can hope for," she said with a shrug.

"You have no faith in me. That hurts," Jade responded, faking sadness with a downturn of her lips and squinted gaze that always got to Tori. She had to admit, Jade was rough around the edges and could convince anyone that she wouldn't hesitate to use violence, but she swore Jade was just as good at appearing completely depressed. It pulled at Tori's heart every time even though she knew Jade was pretending.

"Don't do that, Jade. You know I can't stand when you do that. You look like a sad, lost, puppy looking for someone to take care of it," Tori groaned. Jade's triumphant smile took hold and she quickly brought Tori into a rough kiss before pulling away.

"Good thing I found an owner then," she tossed out nonchalantly, the only indicator she was at all affected being a lowered voice inflection. Tori was left with an idiotic grin that made Jade laugh when she glanced over at her now silenced girlfriend. They reached Tori's house and got out to walk inside. Trina looked up from the TV when they entered, dropping their bags by the couch.

"Why are  **you**  here? I can't even enjoy the comfort of my own home since you guys became all buddy buddy," she complained bitterly.

"Well at least she got that far," Jade muttered to Tori, rolling her eyes.

"Trina, did you not remember what happened earlier today?" Tori asked her vaguely. Trina scrunched her eyebrows and nose in thought before giving up and shrugging.

"Jade asked me out, remember?" Tori helpfully told her.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke? Are you kidding me? Jade West, asking you, Tori Vega, out on a  **date**? What's going on? That's as impossible as, as-" Trina struggled.

"As you getting a date yourself," Jade supplied with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, as impossible as- hey, wait a second, no! God Jade, I'm so tired of you!" Trina shouted.

"Tori was too, but don't worry, I'll grow on you," Jade responded, unfazed by the outburst.

"That isn't going to happen! Ok, forget it! I quit! I'm done! I've had enough of both or you!" Trina yelled, shutting off the TV, flinging the remote on the couch, and stomping up the stairs to her room, slamming her door.

" **Well** , that could have gone better," Tori commented.

"I knew she'd give up even after we were so obvious," Jade said, walking over towards the kitchen, intent on raiding it. She had grown used to making herself at home in Tori's house the many times she came over. She found the bottle of water she was looking for and shut the fridge. Tori stood leaning against the counter, waiting for her.

"Come on, help me write this script for class. I'm not nearly as good as you," she told Jade, pushing off the counter. Jade smirked and followed Tori back to their bags by the couch. After retrieving them, they headed up to Tori's room. Tori dumped her bag on her desk chair and began pulling out some papers while Jade walked in after her, steps careful and every bit as respectful toward the space she had been in a lot recently. She truly did believe a room was a reflection of the person who owned it. Tori may have been the only one to truly see her for who she was, but Jade had yet to show Tori her own room. Maybe after they visited Hank and Sherry they could stop by her place. Jade was busy looking around, admiring the light yet welcoming design, when Tori called for her attention.

"Look, I just don't know how to properly word this scene. It's supposed to be romantic but it isn't coming out that way. It's just sappy…or cheesy," she whined, upset she couldn't figure out how to revise it.

"Oh, Vega. Poor, untalented Vega. Of course it comes out that way because  **you**  are sappy and cheesy," Jade teased playfully, walking over to relieve Tori of the papers. She frowned and snatched them back, a sudden realization dawning on her.

"Yes, that may be true, but I'm asking you for help because  **you're**  romantic," she retaliated, offering the surprised girl the papers. Jade scowled but took them.

"I'm not romantic," she mumbled in denial to which Tori just snickered.

"Sure you aren't you gorgeous romantic you," she continued to tease. Jade groaned and slapped the pages on the desk behind Tori, her hand remaining on them.

"Tori, do you want help or not?" Jade questioned, their proximity suddenly nonexistent between them. She froze, suddenly all too aware of their proximity.

"Jade?" Tori called to her inquisitively. Jade just smiled and reached up to place her hand against Tori's cheek.

"Do you know how breathtaking you look when the light hits your face like this? It highlights every beautiful curve of your features," Jade spoke quietly, admiration clear. Tori blushed but shook her head in answer.

"Was that romantic enough for you?" Jade asked, breaking the mood as suddenly as she had built it by pulling away. Tori frowned, unamused.

"What? Was it romantic or not? I was trying to help you," Jade informed her.

"Yeah, it was, but…" Tori hesitated, looking down at her feet. Jade tilted her head back up so that she could look at her. Tori stubbornly averted her gaze, her brown eyes translating agitation.

"I'm sorry. It was supposed to be an example but I got carried away. You do that to me I guess. But I really did mean it. Except, no matter where we are, you're breathtaking," Jade apologized. Slowly but surely, Tori allowed her eyes to lock with Jade's.

"Really?" she asked. Jade nodded and leaned in closer, her hands resting on the desk behind Tori so that their bodies were lightly touching.

"In my eyes, you always are," Jade mumbled sincerely, strangely shy in the moment. Her whole body language screamed defenseless, just like the time she took Tori to the Song Bird. Tori didn't think she would see Jade like this anywhere else but there, yet here she was, completely opening herself. Jade pressed a gentle kiss to Tori's jaw before two more followed down her neck. Tori hummed her approval, tilting her head. Jade's hands enveloped her body as she held Tori flush against her.

"I know how much being able to share everything with you means to you, so here it is. I need you so much it hurts and I really can't see myself without you anymore. As sappy as this sounds, you make me feel whole, and…I love you Victoria Vega. With all my heart," Jade stated, pulling back to say the last words while looking into Tori's watery eyes.

"Jade…I-I love you too," she responded, choking on her words. The tears in her eyes finally began to fall. Jade wiped them off with her thumbs before offering her a smile. She hadn't realized she was crying until Tori reached up to do the same. They remained in each other's comforting embrace, letting the soft silence surround them. It was a peaceful calm Jade had never experienced before and one Tori only got a glimpse of from the one time when she was young and Trina had really hurt her. Her mom held her until she was done crying and the ensuing quiet felt a lot like this. The difference was, this felt more powerful. It shattered as soon as Trina's annoying voice called for Tori. Jade sighed but released her reluctantly.

"Do you really have to see what she wants?" she asked her in what Tori came to know as the closest thing to a whine she had heard from Jade.

"It's better if I do. There's more of a chance she'll stay quiet," Tori responded. Jade cupped Tori's face in her hands and brought her in for a lingering kiss before moving away to take a seat on the bed. She kicked off her boots and fell back, her arms and legs spread out. Tori giggled and shook her head before leaving. After dealing with Trina, something that surprisingly didn't even dent the cloud nine she floated on, Tori returned to her room. Upon entering, she found Jade sitting cross legged on the bed, using a text book as a table and scribbling notes across the script Tori was having trouble writing. She shut her door and walked over to crawl on the bed. She plopped down next to Jade, the movement making her current word wobble. She just shook her head and scratched it out to rewrite the word over it.

"You actually aren't a bad writer. You should see Beck's work. I have to say, he knows how to act, but write he cannot," Jade spoke up calmly. Tori laughed and rested her head on Jade's shoulder, her arm draped over her knee.

"We still have another hour until we should get going," she reminded Jade who looked up from the script and over to Tori. She shrugged, making Tori lift her head off her shoulder with the movement.

"So, pop in a movie for some background noise and let's get this work done," Jade suggested. Tori bit her lip and avoided her eyes, her thoughts having gone in a completely different direction she normally wouldn't have gone. Jade was usually the first to suggest such activities and most of the time it was just to poke fun at Tori. But she could clearly recall the few times Jade was serious. Tori hadn't been ready to take that step so Jade backed off in understanding. Now was a different matter. Jade trusted Tori with her heart and even confessed her love for her. Tori felt the same way, opening her up to the fact that no one would regret it or get hurt if they decided to take things further. Tori must have been lost in her logic too long because Jade began waving a hand in front of her face questioningly.

"Hey. Hey, Tori? What's wrong?" she called, changing her tactics to shoving Tori's shoulder. She fell over easily and flailed to catch herself at the last minute. Jade tossed aside the book and papers in her attempt to save her from falling. Tori was pulled back by her arm just in time before she could tumble off the bed. Jade grabbed a hold of her leg to slide her downward so that she remained on the bed under Jade who was now leaning over her.

"That was close," Tori commented in relief. Jade nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, it was," she muttered. Tori looked up at her to meet a smoldering gaze boring into her own. It was then Tori was aware of the position she was in. Jade rested on her hands and knees, head tilted, her eyes studying Tori.

"Jade," Tori whispered. She reached out to bury a hand in Jade's thick and flowing locks, gripping behind her head to pull her down into a heated kiss. Her other hand dragged down Jade's body to come back up under her shirt, her fingers caressing her back. Jade shivered against Tori's careful touch. Her body lowered on Tori's in an attempt to get even closer.

"Tori," Jade moaned, her lips trailing under Tori's jaw and down her neck. Her teeth scraped over skin once in a while until they began to nip every so often. Tori arched her back into Jade with a groan, making Jade press back into her.

"Can I?" Jade questioned, her hands dropping to play with the hem of Tori's shirt. Tori nodded her consent and Jade was quick to pull the shirt off. Her hands splayed over Tori's stomach, her eyes as well as touch curious. Tori relaxed into the soft caresses, her eyes fluttering closed. When Jade's hands brushed her navel she gasped and her eyes flew open. Jade smirked, slowly leaning in to kiss down Tori's stomach. Her muscles tightened under Jade's touch and she whimpered. Jade let her tongue slip out to trace a trail back up. Tori moaned at the sensation before pushing her away. Jade was about to question her when Tori began stripping her of her own top before switching their positions.

She pinned Jade to the bed with her legs and quickly went to work teasing the pale, sensitive, skin of Jade's neck and shoulders with kisses, nips, and even full on bites. Jade cried out when Tori bit her, the sound raw and full of pleasure. It wasn't anything Tori had heard coming from Jade before but it sure did serve to heighten her own pleasure. Jade's hand gripped the back of her neck to initiate a rough kiss that had them both panting when they parted. Jade continued to kiss a trail down Tori's neck and across her shoulder before biting into her tan skin as well. She made sure to leave a mark and enjoyed the moan she tore from Tori's throat. Their eyes locked before their lips found each other's again, their hands patiently but eagerly beginning to explore. Soon, that wasn't enough. They silently agreed to add more clothes to their shirts strewn on the floor when there was pounding on the door.

"Tori, I've been calling you forever! I know you can hear me!" Trina screamed. Jade groaned in frustration, her fingers lightly running down Tori's side wistfully. Tori shivered at the touch, her hands resting on Jade's hips, her thumbs rubbing her smooth skin softly.

"Trina's killing the mood," Jade stated, pulling Tori down to press a series of soft kisses against her mouth.

"I know…but…we'll have…to stop. I'm sorry," Tori responded between kisses. Jade relaxed against the bed reluctantly. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Tori was right. Tori leaned in to kiss her collarbone and then her jaw with care before removing herself. She slid off the bed and Jade sat up to follow her. Tori picked up her shirt, rolling her eyes when she heard Trina start up again. Jade glanced from the door to Tori and wordlessly decided to get back at Trina for interrupting their special moment. She circled around to stand in front of Tori, making no move to get her own shirt. She stood with her hip cocked and a thoughtful expression Tori knew meant she was up to something. Trina screamed something about Jade being a horrible influence on Tori because she had never been this uncaring before. Tori sighed, dropping her shirt in favor of questioning Jade. She didn't get to say anything though because Jade began shouting back.

"Trina, Tori isn't being uncaring, you're being inconsiderate! And don't confuse her being uncaring with defending herself!" Jade retaliated, knowing exactly what her words would do. Trina made a sound of offense and Tori tensed, also knowing she was going to barge in. That was exactly what Jade had in mind. She tackled Tori on the bed and straddled her waist. Her firm grip held Tori's wrists above her head. A mischievous smile made its way onto Jade's face before a seductive one took its place. The door swung open and bounced slightly against the wall. Trina stood with a furious expression that quickly turned to shock. She froze in the doorway with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god, Tori! I seriously didn't need to see this! It's more embarrassing then seeing our grandma naked!" Trina screeched, her hands covering her eyes. She ran from the room quickly. Jade let Tori go with a dark chuckle and rested on her knees. Tori propped herself on her elbows and looked toward the open door.

"I think we may have scarred her," Tori commented, slightly concerned but far more amused.

"Good. She deserves it. Right when it was getting good she had to show up," Jade responded, leaning down to nuzzle into Tori's neck. Tori groaned and reluctantly pushed her away.

"Jade," she whined, drawing out her name.

"You weren't saying no before," Jade responded teasingly.

"Another time. I promise. I want this as much as you," Tori told her, voice gentle. Jade grumbled but nodded, getting off the bed. Tori followed her. They pulled their shirts back on and Jade retrieved the flung aside script.

"Let's say we put this off for now and go to the Song Bird?" Jade suggested, tossing the script on the bed. Tori grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. I miss listening to Hank and Sherry tell stories about you," she stated happily. Jade grunted, not at all amused, and crossed her arms.

"I haven't yet heard about the first time you met them and Sherry encouraged you to serenade me as a way to show that you liked me. It would have been great had you gotten to do it," Tori said.

"Yeah, I would have eventually if Andre and Cat hadn't interfered, so thank them for that," Jade muttered, looking away. Tori giggled and pulled apart Jade's arms to wrap them around her waist. The admittance that the song Tori had walked in on was supposed to be sung to her personally made Jade blush slightly. Tori loved to see her blush. It rarely happened unless Hank or Sherry had caused it so Tori was proud when she could get even a small one to surface.

"You were able to in a way," Tori said with a one shouldered shrug.

"Sorta," Jade agreed with a nod.

"Let me get ready and we can go. You might want to tidy up too," Tori told her, biting her lip and glancing up at Jade's somewhat messy raven hair. The purple shade that streaked through it hadn't changed since the day Jade had found out it was Tori's favorite color. Tori recognized it for what it was, a small but noticeable show of affection. She reached out and twirled a purple lock around her finger.

"See, it's your fault again Vega," Jade replied, lips in a scowl but eyes showing the smile underneath. Tori never tired of reading Jade's true emotions. It was like a secret skill no one, not even Beck, had fully mastered.

"You make it hard to play fair," Tori shot back. Jade laughed and shook her head.

"Says the girl who claims I cheat," Jade retorted quickly.

"You do!" Tori insisted.

"I know, but it's fun. It's worth it to see you frustrated and flustered," Jade admitted with a shrug. They shared a laugh and then parted to tidy up. The day was far from over, after all. They still needed to visit the two people Jade considered her second set of parents; Hank and Sherry.


	4. I Owe You One Pt. 2

When they were done fixing up their appearance and were finally ready to go, they headed downstairs. Trina sat at the table eating but she tensed visibly when the two entered, her eyes riveted suspiciously on Jade before switching to Tori.

"So…you guys…goin' out?" she asked them uncertainly.

"In both meanings of the term, yes, we're going out," Tori replied. Her hand found Jade's to intertwine their fingers together. Trina's eyes flicked to the gesture before going back to her food.

"That's good, I guess. Maybe now I can use the princess to calm the savage beast," Trina said with a grin. Jade let out a noise that showed her rising irritation. She took a step in Trina's direction but Tori tugged her back, soothing words spoken lightly to calm Jade down.

"Trina, please try to get along," Tori asked her sister hopefully.

"As soon as she does," Trina responded, standing to put her plate in the sink. Jade rolled her eyes with a sigh before plastering a big, fake, smile on her face. She dropped Tori's hand and advanced on Trina. Tori hesitated to stop her but decided in the end to see what she was up to. Jade walked into the kitchen and waited for Trina to turn around before acting. Her expression made Trina suspicious and she froze, her hands half up in an attempt to keep Jade back. Jade quickly grabbed Trina, who struggled at first, before Jade's superior strength forced her into a bone crushing hug much like the one she had given to Tori when she had to ask her for permission to go to Yerba with her. Tori laughed at Trina's confused, scared, and pain filled expression. Jade released her and Trina fell to the floor limply.

"I really hope we can be best buds," Jade deadpanned, her smirk back in place as she gazed down at Trina with her arms crossed.

"Aw, how sweet Jade," Tori teased. Jade shrugged and walk back over to her.

"I try," she replied, taking Tori's hand and leading her to the door.

"See you later Trina!" Tori called to her still dazed older sister. They left the house and jumped in Jade's car. The trip over to their favorite diner was spent laughing at Jade's antics.

"You didn't have to break her spine," Tori reprimanded her half-heartedly.

"What? I was just giving her an innocent little hug. You should be happy I tried," she pointed out, still playing up that she hadn't mean to hurt Trina. Tori shook her head but smiled.

"I am happy," Tori assured her, reaching out to squeeze Jade's shoulder affectionately. Jade grinned and Tori dropped her hand to relax into the seat. When they finally arrived, they climbed out and hurried inside. They were given their usual personal two person booth in view of the stage and only had to wait a few minutes before Hank and his wife Sherry showed up.

"Hey girls, how's it going? We haven't seen you two in so long," Hank greeted.

"We're good Hank, thank you. A play just came up and everyone's scrambling to practice so we've been a little busy," Tori replied.

"Well that's good to hear. What roles did you get?" Sherry questioned.

"Tori has the lead role," Jade answered proudly, giving Tori a smile.

"Because you didn't take it. How am I supposed to compete for the main role when my competitor doesn't even try?" Tori joked. Jade only shrugged.

"I've been a pain in the neck for too long so I figured I'd politely step down once in a while. Besides, you've gotten better and deserve the role. It isn't like I have anything too bad. I'm the supporting role," Jade told her. Hank and Sherry watched the two politely disagree with wide smiles.

"At this rate, you guys are going to definitely end up as an old bickering married couple for sure. I should know," Hank observed. Sherry rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"Only if I get to have the last word," Jade bargained, making Tori laugh.

"Yes Nancy, of course. Anything for you, honey," Tori responded using the voice she used for Walter. Jade grinned and Sherry chuckled, understanding the reference.

"Oh, did I tell you how conflicted Jade was the first time she came in here after that date you two went on and the following play?" she spoke up, making Jade groan. Tori immediately became interested.

"No, do tell," she encouraged.

"I'll let you ladies gossip. I still have a few things I need to take care of. This place won't run itself after all," Hank said, knowing they would want their girl talk.

"Make sure you don't strain your back," Sherry warned him. He waved a hand at her and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I told you I've been feeling better, woman," he responded playfully.

"Sounds like someone I know," Tori muttered, shooting Jade a look out of the corner of her eyes. Jade jabbed her with her elbow, having heard her. At one point Jade had gotten sick and Tori fussed over her for a few days. Jade claimed she was getting better every day but Tori ignored her until she really had gotten better.

"Ok, just be careful Hank," Sherry replied, concerned. He nodded but continued to grumble under his breath.

"See you ladies later!" he said in farewell. They waved and he disappeared into the back. Sherry pulled up a chair from another table and sat down at the other side of theirs.

"Ok, so according to Jade, it had been the day following the play when she had stumbled upon our humble diner," Sherry began, her storyteller voice taking over. Jade rolled her eyes and Sherry slapped her arm where it was resting on the table.

"Stop that before your eyes fall out," she reprimanded. Jade chuckled but did as she was told.

"Just get on with the story before I change my mind about letting you tell her," Jade responded, clearly getting embarrassed again. Tori wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned on her shoulder. She thought it was beyond cute when Jade got like this.

"Oh, stop it, you know I'll tell the story whether you like it or not," Sherry retorted.

"Yeah, I know," Jade admitted knowingly.

"So, the story," Tori reminded them, trying to keep them on track before they fell into playful banter that would surely distract Sherry. Tori knew it was a sneaky trick Jade sometimes utilized, but after a while she had caught on and did her best to counteract it. She shot Jade a smug grin to which Jade only pouted. She knew that Tori knew what she was doing so she gave in, seeing no point in stalling anymore.

"Just get on with it," she sighed. Sherry reached over and placed a hand on Jade's in a maternal manner.

"She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" she asked Jade who only nodded, mock sadness dramatized.

"Sherry! How did you know?" Tori added, pausing between Sherry's name and the rest of her sentence, making it sound like she was appalled but really she was in agreement.

"It's ok Tori, you're the only one I'd ever let take advantage so it doesn't hurt my pride too much," Jade joked. Tori smiled and kissed her cheek, making Sherry smile at them.

"It warms my heart to see you so happy now, Jade. Remember that first night you came in? You were confused and conflicted. Your expression instantly caught my attention. No one should look like that when I could do something for them. I remember coming up to you and personally showing you a table. You spat acidic sarcasm and tried to wave me away but I persisted," Sherry began. Jade looked like she regretted the way she had acted.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm glad you decided to help my sorry self in the end," Jade spoke up.

"No worries. I understand, which was why I helped," Sherry replied.

"But still, thank you," Jade said for the millionth time since they met.

"My pleasure. So, once Jade allowed me to join her at the table I got her to explain the situation. She told me of a girl she had disliked for some time but slowly grew to like her due to her caring and helpful nature. She said the girl was always there no matter how hard she pushed her away. The recent events had led her to believe she was falling for this honest and sweet young lady," Sherry continued.

"Don't romanticize it," Jade said with a chuckle.

"But it's true. You said she was so bright and warm, lighting up the dark hole you let yourself slip into," Sherry protested. Jade blushed and avoided Tori's searching gaze.

"You said that?" Tori asked, her hold tightening on Jade.

"I might have…but Sherry was so good at wheedling feelings out of me," Jade accused as an excuse. Sherry and Tori both laughed.

"Just continue," Jade grumbled.

"Ok, well, I remember suggesting that you should just tell her when you said that you had been nothing but mean to her and she wouldn't accept the confession. Plus, you said you didn't have the confidence to do so," Sherry added.

"Aww, you were scared?" Tori questioned her girlfriend.

"Maybe I was, but I get nervous like any other person. I really liked you Tori and it made sense if you rejected me because of all the crap I put you through. I'm just glad you're such a forgiving person," Jade acknowledged.

"I've liked you since I met you Jade. It was kind of hard for me not to stop trying to win you over," Tori told her honestly.

"Which is what I saw in the situation, so I suggested that Jade tell you in a different way. She mentioned you liked music so we settled on having her sing to you," Sherry went on.

"The reason you were singing in the recording studio," Tori pointed out. Jade nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I was practicing. I thanked Sherry for her help and resolved to return as often as I could after that. I really felt at home here and Sherry just had a way of making me see reason without even trying," Jade concluded.

"Like I've said before Jade, you became the daughter I never had," Sherry told her, patting her hand.

"And I'm grateful for that," Jade replied.

"Hank showed up to get me back to work the second time she showed up. You should have seen the look Jade shot him. You would have thought she meant to spear him with her glare," Sherry said, chuckling at the memory.

"He was interrupting a moment of trust!" Jade bit out defensively.

"You remember what his reaction was?" Sherry asked her. Jade nodded and adapted a grumpy expression. Her hands went to her hips and she grumbled.

"Well, shoot kid, I just wanted to make sure the business doesn't get too crazy. Rein in that temper of yours," she imitated, using the strangely accurate man voice she often utilized when in a male role. Tori laughed at her impersonation of Hank.

"Yep, that's what he said. Of course, he found a way to loosen her up too," Sherry recalled.

"He humiliated a customer for his hurtful comments towards a singer. He even made the jerk try his hand at singing and got the rest of the diner to jeer when he did," Jade shared, obviously in agreement with his actions. Her tone showed her appreciation. It was an act that made Jade instantly take a liking to him.

"So that's the story of how Jade stumbled in here. It helped the business when she felt comfortable enough to grace us with that voice of hers," Sherry complimented.

"She does have a beautiful voice," Tori agreed, giving her girlfriend an admirable smile.

"Sing for us Jade. I haven't heard you in quite a while and I'm sure everyone else will love it too," Sherry encouraged amiably. Jade was seconds away from disagreeing when Tori began pleading with her. She hadn't heard Jade sing in a while either.

"Ok, ok, but only because it's for you two," Jade gave in. She pecked Tori's cheek and then scooted out of the booth.

"Knock 'em dead," Sherry told her.

"Sure will," Jade replied, giving her a thumbs up and a wink before heading for the stage.

"I should get back to work. Hank might end up coming out here to drag me back anyway," Sherry stated, standing and replacing the chair back at the table behind her.

"Ok. We'll make sure to find you on our way out," Tori responded.

"Unless you decide to stay until closing again," Sherry mentioned.

"Yeah, unless we end up staying," Tori agreed. Sherry waved and left, leaving Tori to turn her attention to the stage. Jade stood at the mic stand, calm and collected. She caught the attention of everyone in the room, and those who knew of her or had returned in hopes of catching her on stage, instant cheered. Jade's confident smirk answered their cheers before her eyes locked on Tori, the song starting up.

 _What you've given me_  
Is more than I can say  
Cause I don't know the words  
To thank you properly

_You pulled me from the grave_   
_And stood me on a hill_   
_And when I was afraid_   
_You made me still_

_For the love you bring, owe you everything_   
_For the breath you give, You're my cause to live_   
_For everything under the sun, I owe you one_

Tori leaned on the table, her chin resting in her palm as the song entranced her. She watched Jade sing, her voice as smooth and calming as it always was, perfect for revealing her emotions. Tori always admired the way she sung. Lights, an artist Tori liked a lot. She owned all her albums and they were the first to be put on Jade's pear pod after the unfortunate death of her own. Knowing Jade, she most likely chose this song for the significance of the lyrics as well as for the simple fact that Tori liked the artist. Jade wasn't obvious when it came to her emotions but with the right patience and the ability to understand her, a skill that was hard to come by, one could see the many things Jade did to show her appreciation. Right now she was pouring her heart out to Tori and she was receiving it all.

 _Chaos all around_  
Explosions and fire  
You took me off the ground  
And lifted me higher

_When trouble knew my name_   
_That was before you_   
_I'll never be the same_   
_Now that I know you_

_For the love you bring, owe you everything_  
For the breath you give, You're my cause to live  
For the love you bring, owe you everything  
For the breath you give, You're my cause to live  
For everything under the sun, I owe you one oh, oh

As the music picked up, Jade's voice did too, and she sang with a smile that Tori recognized on her face when she sang. Jade often told her she wanted to be a playwright first, actor second, and singer last, but Tori could still see her enjoy singing just as much as her other priorities. Her voice seemed to hold everyone in awe because no one said a thing while they watched with rapt attention. But Jade kept her eyes on Tori, blue-green meeting brownand communicating her emotions through them as well as through her words. She meant what she said, making Tori more than happy. She was touched once again by the passionate affect Jade always seemed to have on her. It was well worth the wait when Jade decided to show affection. The last of the song fell from her lips, soft and meaningful.

 _For the love you bring, owe you everything_  
For the breath you give, You're my cause to live  
For the love you bring, owe you everything  
For the breath you give, You're my cause to live  
For everything under the sun, I owe you one

The music ended and silenced fell before the cheers broke out. The emotions the song evoked in Tori made her cheer along with everyone else. Jade nodded her head once in thanks before returning to their table. She slid in next to Tori and offered her girlfriend a cheerful smile.

"Hope you liked it," she murmured, sounding shy. When it came to the love she felt for Tori, Jade still felt vulnerable. But instead of it angering her like it had before, she accepted it. It still took some getting used to though. Tori's lips quirked into a smile that reflected her appreciation.

"I love it," she replied, leaning over to peck Jade on the lips. When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, until a waiter stopped at their table.

"I've got an order on the house straight from the main man himself," he told them. He set out their favorite with a smile and left to get their drinks. He returned quickly, setting the cups down next to the plates.

"Enjoy," he told them before leaving them to their dinner.

"Hank, you've done it now," Tori said with a sigh, watching Jade practically shovel her food into her mouth. It was her favorite for a reason. Tori took it slow and was only able to begin a conversation when Jade's mouth wasn't full and she was finished, which was in record time.

"What? I was starving! I haven't eaten since lunch," she defended herself. Tori just smiled innocently and nodded.

"I know. I'm glad you're happy," she said, digging back into her own dinner which was almost done. They stuck around a little longer after they were both fed and deep in conversation. Closing time would be in a few hours. The mention of it getting late spurred Jade into her earlier thoughts concerning her decision to stop by her house before dropping Tori off. She gripped Tori's hand in her own, attracting her girlfriend's attention easily.

"Hey Tori, how about we get going? It's getting late and we have one more place to go," Jade revealed, her hands tightening slightly in anticipation. Even though the topic of her room hadn't come up since the night Jade came to the conclusion that she trusted Tori, she was determined for it to come up now. She knew it was another one of Tori's silent ways of letting her decide to do something only when she was ready.

"Ok, where to?" Tori asked her curiously, her head tilted and eyebrows creased, a half smile on her lips. It was cute and endearing to Jade, who answered with a shake of her head.

"It's a surprise," she responded, seeing Tori's expression brighten at the thought.

"Then let's go! I'm dying to know now!" she exclaimed, tugging Jade out of the booth and straight for the door. Jade never planned surprises so Tori was excited to see just what Jade had in mind. They made sure to bid farewell to Hank and Sherry on the way out. The four exchanged hugs and then the two girls were on their way. Jade headed to her house, confusing Tori at first. She directed her now puzzled expression at Jade who just patted her leg, her hand lingering, before pulling away.

"No questions. You'll find out soon enough," Jade assured her. Tori followed her out of the car and up to the door once she parked. They entered the big, quiet, house. Jade neglected to turn on any lights and instead turned to take Tori's hand.

"Stay close so you're clumsy feet don't betray you," Jade cautioned, half teasing and half honest.

"I've got it. I'm not  **that** klutzy," Tori disagreed.

"Oh, sure you aren't," Jade replied, her attention more on where they were headed than the conversation at hand. Jade led Tori up the stairs and stopped at a deep brown door that looked black in the dark. She laid a spread fingered hand on the wood with a sigh. Tori looked from Jade to the door and back again before realizing what was going on.

"Jade, you don't have to-" she began, but Jade shook her head.

"No, that's the thing. I  **want** you to see. I want you to know every part of me. I'm ready," Jade confessed. Tori looked back at the door, unable to say much else. She had to admit she was just as anxious. She was right outside Jade's room, about to see things no one had seen before. She knew from videos on The Slap that at least a section of the room looked very Jade-like and comfortable, but what about the rest of it? Tori remained quiet and waited for Jade to forge ahead first. She slid her hand down to grasp the handle and opened it with a twist of her wrist. She let it swing open silently, black space greeting them. Tori took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. The space beyond already smelled like Jade, rich and refreshing, like a breezy autumn day with just enough sun. Jade reached out to hold Tori's hands in her own and began walking backward into the room. She stopped Tori in what she felt was the middle and then backtracked to shut the door.

Tori heard Jade somewhere behind her before a click sounded and the room lit up. Tori blinked against the light, but as soon as her eyes adjusted, she took in the room she now occupied. Jade walked over to stand by Tori with her hands in her pockets. She watched the half Latina look around with a smile, an uncertain smile on her own face. The first thing Tori noticed was the size of the room. It wasn't really big but was still comfortably small, emphasizing the personal space. The walls were decorated with a unique pattern of white and soft shade of light brown. The floor was covered in a dark gray colored carpet. Tori recognized the corner Jade often did her videos in. It held what Tori always thought looked like a cozy red chair, the two small bright red tables on either side of it, an assortment of lamps as well as pictures, and to top it off, the shelf on the wall filled with miscellaneous things next to the beautiful but simple case of butterflies that hung on the wall.

Tori then turned to the other corner across from it. There was a bigger shelf with an assortment of items. Under it was an old black steamer trunk with gold accents around the edges. Next to that was a door Tori assumed to be a closet. It was barely noticeable because it blended into the wall with the same pattern but there was a small seam and a handle that kept it from being completely invisible. Tori spun around, passing a good sized window draped with a red curtain that matched the chair before her eyes landed on the opposite side of the room. Jade's queen sized bed was centered in the middle of the wall with a side table and lamp on one side and a keyboard leaning against the wall along with a small bookcase packed full of playbooks, scripts, and classic novels on the other. A frame on the wall was the only decoration on this side of the room and Tori wasn't surprised to see, that on closer inspection, it was a picture of their group. Everyone was there and by the looks of it, it had been taken back when she and Jade were still at odds with each other.

Now that she knew the truth behind Jade's behavior, it wasn't hard to see that even though she looked angry to be standing next to Tori, who had her arm over both Jade and Cat's shoulder, the anger never reached her eyes. In fact, she looked pretty content. Everyone had a big smile besides Jade, whose trademark smirk accounted for her own brand of smile. Jade wandered past Tori and sat on the bed, bringing Tori's eyes to the piece of furniture she had scanned over before. Its headboard and frame were a rich dark brown. The bed itself looked warm and soft, the burgundy comforter and matching pillows doing a good job of appearing inviting. Tori walked over and skimmed her hand over the top as she took a seat by Jade. It sunk under her slightly in support, the material as soft as she had thought it would be. She glanced around the room once more, noting how it kind of seemed dark due to the colors and the lamps' dim lighting, but was actually very comforting. Tori could easily see why Jade liked her room.

"It's not much, but it suits me," Jade spoke up quietly. Tori could do nothing but agree.

"It definitely does. I like it," Tori replied, turning to look over at Jade. A room that was closed off and secretive, holding things not noticed at first because it wasn't on display. But still, it didn't lack originality and was very much unique. Mistaken as dark but more on the side of defensive. One only had to stop and look to really see what lied beyond the first glance. Jade allowed an easy smile and reached over to take Tori's hand in her own.

"Maybe we should head over to your place now. I don't want to upset your parents," Jade told her. Tori laughed and scooted closer to her.

"Jade, they love you. All the times you've just barged in and made yourself at home did nothing but make them adjust and expect you to be around. I'm more than sure they trust you, so a little over late isn't going to hurt. Besides, I'm really not in any rush to hear Trina whine and complain again," Tori began softly, joking at the end. Jade stood, tugging Tori along with her.

"Ok then, follow me," she stated, leading Tori out of her room and back down the stairs. Tori began to think that Jade preferred darkness in the sense that she didn't need lights to navigate. Tori on the other hand kept stubbing her toe and tripping until Jade pulled her closer. She followed directly in Jade's footsteps and risked less injury after that. Jade had taken them through the living room and off to the right where a third room held the one thing Jade spent hours on when she was in a good mood and sometimes to cheer herself up when she wasn't.

"Ok, stand right here. I'll get the lights," she told Tori, holding her in place briefly before letting her go. The lights came on brighter here, making Tori squint for a while before her eyes adjusted. When they finally cleared she was standing in a mostly white room with a scatter of brown. There was a fancy looking desk to one side topped with various papers and a brown leather couch on the other side next to a ceiling to floor bookcase. The wide, horizontal double windows highlighted the best thing in the room; a gorgeous grand piano. It was a glossy black with a matching bench. Jade walked over and slid on the seat, her movements suggesting she had done this multiple times before. It was familiar to her from the many times she practiced and ultimately mastered the full use of the instrument. Tori hesitated on her first step but then she was walking over to join Jade on the bench. The ivory keys looked spotless and pristine, nothing like her small brown one at home.

"We've had this since I was eight. It was a gift from my grandfather on my father's side. He loved music and claimed I would be the same so he gave it to us in his will. I remember always wanting to be able to play it, proving my grandfather right, so it was the only thing my dad disapproved of but wanted me to learn. He respected his father even though they fought so I guess this was his way of making it up to him. He paid some big shot teacher and he coached me. Afterwards, I began to try on my own," Jade began softly. Her fingers traced over a key before she sighed and let her hands drop.

"My father sometimes asks me to play for him when he had a lot of paperwork to go through, but not so much anymore. I think it's the only time he enjoys my company, to be honest, but I know he likes to hear me play because it reminds him of listening to his own father play when he was little. He doesn't have to say it though because I can see it in his face," she continued. Tori nodded, understanding what she meant. That trait of not having everything out in the open must have been directly passed down to Jade so it made sense she could read her father just as well as Tori could read her.

"You know, we may just be living out the same relationship he had with his own father, but I swear, if there was one thing he admired about his father and me, it was that we could play the piano. He hates that I want to be a playwright but I know I make up for it here. He even has me play to strengthen important business mergers should he invite people over. It's the only time he ever brags," she explained, smiling slightly.

"He really does appreciates your talent, even if he doesn't say so," Tori told her quietly. Jade's pierced brow quirked as she turned to her.

"You think so?" she wondered. Tori nodded and squeezed her hand comfortingly before turning to face the elegant instrument before them.

"It's so beautiful. Play something?" Tori asked, tilting her head in that endearing way Jade was fond of. She chuckled, a content smile on her face, before reaching out and poising her hands over the keys expertly. She knew exactly which one to pick, something that she had put together one night when all she wanted to do was play. It still needed some work but for the most part it was a pretty good first attempt at a piece she created on her own. She had never played it when anyone was around so this would be the first time she played it for someone. She took a deep breath and then let her hands take over. Tori watched her fingers move fluidly, effortlessly unlocking the soulful music within. It made her smile as it floated through the air, lulling her into a strong sense of calm which she instantly missed when Jade finally reached the abrupt end.

"That's all I have so far," she whispered, her hands resting on her lap now.

"You mean you came up with that on your own?" Tori asked her, in awe.

"Yeah, did you like it? You're the only one who's ever heard it," she responded quietly.

"It was incredible. You're incredible," Tori answered, leaning over to place a hand on Jade's cheek. Jade leaned into her touch with a wide smile. Tori chuckled and then eliminated the rest of the space between them to kiss her. Jade pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss but the sound of a throat clearing made them jump apart. Jade's eyes lifted over Tori's shoulder to see her father standing in the doorway, clean cut suit and scowl as always. Jade briefly wondered if he heard her play but dismissed it.

"Father," Jade greeted reservedly. She was back in her hard defensive shell in a flash, leaving Tori to scramble to compose herself. After a prolonged time without the hard shell she had chipped away, having it back in place made Tori slightly uncertain.

"So this is who you've been off running around with. Victoria Vega. I know Officer Vega wouldn't want her out late so get her home. I need the study for some paperwork. Come right back, and no detours. We need to talk when you return," he ordered, walking slowly into the room with his hands casually behind his back. Even his walk was stiff, Tori noted. He took a seat at the big desk and clasped his hands on top, shooting Jade a steely stare. She returned it with a quick nod. She stood and took Tori's hand to lead her out of the room. Without a word they left the house and were back in the car.

"Jade?" Tori questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine, Vega," Jade replied, voice sharp and heavy with nerves. Tori's brows creased even more in concern at the use of her last name. She resolved to stay quiet until they were at her house and she had to get out.

"Jade, I can't leave you until I know you're ok," she muttered, finding it hard to meet the now resolute gaze, but she managed. What she found wasn't anger but worry. Her defenses had shot up because she had lost her comfort zone.

"Will you be alright?" Tori questioned, resting her hand over Jade's which sat limply on her lap. Jade sighed and hung her head before tossing her head back to clear her face of the raven locks that fell in her way. Her eyes landed on Tori and she offered her a reassuring but small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If anything he's probably going to grill me about you seeing as he's been too busy to notice or care. It'll be fine. I'll let you know how it goes, ok?" Jade answered. Tori's hand squeezed hers before she nodded.

"'Kay," she confirmed. Jade tugged on her hand to bring her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Relax," she ordered good-naturedly, making Tori laugh.

"I will," she replied. Jade released her and she moved to get out. She watched her go, not looking forward to returning home, but seeing no other alternative. Tori glanced back over her shoulder once and Jade smiled to show her it would be fine. She nodded and entered her house. As soon as the door closed behind her Jade left. Upon entering her own home, she back tracked into the study and stood at the ready in front of the desk. Her father was still at work on the millions of papers but he looked up when he heard her enter.

"Sit down," he commanded gruffly. Jade complied, taking a seat on the piano bench. Her dad sighed and dropped his pen to run a hand over his head before pinning Jade down with his somber gaze.

"You're dating her?" he questioned simply to which Jade just nodded.

"How long?" he asked next.

"About six months," she answered, her voice just as strong.

"Hmm," he hummed in thought, making Jade look on curiously.

"Does it matter?" she inquired this time. She hadn't needed to elaborate. She knew he knew what she meant; did it matter that she was dating Tori. Between them they had a way with using the least amount of words possible and still carry on a conversation. It was clipped and unemotional but to the point, efficient enough to keep them from butting heads. He stayed quiet a little longer before picking up his pen and getting back to work.

"Don't let it interfere with your plans. I won't have you waste what you have on some ridiculous infatuation. I don't care who you date as long as you keep that in mind. Remember, no West has ever settled for less," he reminded her, jabbing his pen at her as he talked. Jade smirked superiorly and stood with a quick nod.

"Don't worry, I haven't," she responded confidently. He lifted an eyebrow at her but remained silent. Jade swore he was almost going to allow a smirk of his own but at the last minute he went back to his papers.

"Shut the door on your way out," he told her. She walked out as soon as the words left his mouth. Jade paused in the hall, her thoughts going to Tori. She pulled out her phone, stared at the screen, and then returned it to her pocket. Instead, she headed straight for the door. She got in her car and drove back to Tori's house. She parked a block down the street and covered the rest of the distance on foot. A quick inspection of the Vega property turned up a tree next to Tori's window. She wasted no time scaling it and perching on the thick branch. Tori was just passing her window with her phone in her hand, no doubt anxiously waiting to see what happened. Jade chuckled quietly and then reached over to tap her knuckles on the glass. Just as she knew would happen, she startled Tori, making her drop the device. Her wide brown eyes landed on Jade's smug expression. She stomped over and wrenched the window open furiously.

"Jade, you scared the fudge out of me! And you could have broken my phone!" she scolded, scooping up said device with a frown.

"It's fun to scare you. Why do you think I make you watch so many horror flicks with me? As for your phone, it's your fault if it gets broken," she shot back, sauntering over to sit on Tori's bed once she was inside. Tori scrunched her nose and eyebrows in disagreement before shutting the window and walking over to stand in front of Jade who was busy removing her boots.

"So, what happened?" she asked, her voice no longer upset and instead taking on a soft and concerned quality. Her facial expression soon followed.

"He's fine with us as long as you don't distract me from making a name for myself," Jade answered with an amused but relieved laugh.

"Seriously?" Tori responded, unsure about the response.

"Seriously," Jade confirmed, falling back on the bed. Tori fidgeted with her phone before placing it on her bedside table and crawling on the bed to lay next to Jade. They stayed quiet for some time before Tori propped herself up on an elbow to see Jade properly. She was currently resting with her eyes closed, a serene expression on her face. Tori wondered if she was asleep already.

"Having fun?" Jade mumbled, a corner of her lips pulling up when she knew Tori had gone wide eyed, caught staring again.

"Maybe," she replied, unwilling to give Jade the satisfaction. Jade chuckled and opened her eyes to stare at Tori.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked, serious yet with a hint of something resembling pleading just under the surface.

"Sure," Tori replied certainly, her smile encouraging. Jade grinned and closed her eyes again, letting out a sigh.

"You got anything that could fit me?" she asked, eyes still closed and no closer to moving from her spot than before. Tori got up to raid her clothes and came back with a loose shirt she sometimes used to sleep in and some sweatpants. She tossed them on Jade's face, hearing her muffled irritation through the offensive fabric. Tori giggled and jumped on the bed. She poked Jade in the side with her feet, silently urging her to get up.

"Fine, I'm going," she grumbled, getting up with the clothes in hand. She surprised Tori when she stripped right there and swapped the clothes she wore for the ones Tori lent her. She got in bed as soon as she was done and reached over to close Tori's mouth.

"I'm glad you liked the show now get under the blankets so I can reach you," Jade mumbled, leaning closer to Tori so that her words tickled her ear. Tori did as she was told before reaching out and turning off the light of the nearby lamp. She sunk down into the blankets and Jade's arms immediately wrapped around her to pull her closer. She smiled and was just about to close her eyes when Jade's lips brushed her jaw softly. They brushed against the corner of her mouth next before capturing her lips. Tori let herself drown in the sensation, groaning when Jade's tongue entered her mouth. The kiss ended with a series of smaller ones before they broke apart. Only then did she realize Jade's hands were splayed out under her tank top, pressing into the warm skin of her back. Their legs were hooked around each other's and her own hands were wrapped around Jade's waist.

"Love you Tori," Jade whispered, gentle and sincere. Tori tucked her head under Jade's to get closer to her. Her nose brushed her neck and she happily breathed in the familiarity of Jade. She felt as safe and secure in the moment as Jade did.

"Love you too Jade," Tori whispered back just as sincerely. The two clung to each other, unable to put space between them or let go. In the morning they may have to explain exactly why Jade was in her bed, but that would come later. They would deal with it when it came up, but for now, they were happily at peace and quickly falling asleep in the comfort of each other's embrace. For Jade, Tori had been her only exception because she accepted her, faults, attitude, and all. For that she trusted Tori to see all of her, letting her into the sanctuary she called her room. In the end, Jade owed a lot to the understanding and caring girl lying next to her. Tori was just glad she had gotten through to Jade and was more than happy to always be there for her. Together, they balanced out one another. One without the other wasn't a possibility anymore. It was the start of something that was looking to be the best thing either of them could ever hope for; a lifetime with each other.


End file.
